To Be A Child Again
by librarat
Summary: What happens when a mis-said spell hits Harry Potter? What happens when this one spell changes everything that one Severus Snape knows, or thinks about the Chosen One? What happens when everything changes because of one spell? Well, one being love, two being new friendships, and the third turns out to be quite peculiar indeed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**Author's Note: To those who are currently reading and/or waiting for the next chapter of My Happily Ever After, I am sorry to say that you may be waiting for a while, don't worry, I am not abandoning it, I just seem to be suffering from some very serious Writer's Block at the moment, so in the meantime, I have thought up this story. I hope you like it, and please do review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story. **

* * *

It was a wonderfully beautiful spring morning that day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One extremely famous young Wizard by the name of Harry Potter was just enjoying the sight of one of the extremely beautiful gardens that Professor Sprout had grown with love and care in one of the green houses.

Contrary to what people seemed to think of the young Wizard, Harry did so hate all the publicity and the fame that he had. He always wished he could just be Harry. And of course, it was quite hard to just be Harry when you had to be the Gryffindor Golden-Boy. So, of course some of the professors seemed to understand this.

Pomona Sprout was the first to realize this, so one day in Harry's first year of Hogwarts; Professor Sprout had pulled Harry aside after one of his Herbology Lessons' and had given him permission to visit any of the green houses that were on the Grounds should he ever need to get away from everyone and everything.

The second person to realize that Harry just wanted some space to be by him-self was Poppy Pomfrey, the Matron and Nurse of Hogwarts. So, contrary to popular belief, Harry did not hate the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

Poppy had, of course allowed Harry to hide in the Hospital Wing whenever he needed to feel safe or calm, most always after a very trying battle of wills with Professor Snape.

The third person to realize that Harry was smarter and far more irritated by all of his fame than cocky and arrogant as well as vain was Professor Filius Flitwick.

The tiny, sweet little man was very kind to Harry and allowed Harry to spend a lot of time in his office to talk often about Charms as well as any other magical thing that Harry asked about. Seeing as for the first eleven years, or rather ten years of his life -excluding the first year he was alive with his parents- he had grown up not knowing that magic was real.

* * *

Quite sorry, the story seems to be getting quite off track, hm?

Anyhow, there Harry was, walking between the rows of the flowers when he heard shouting. He turned slightly and sighed as he saw who the culprits were that had destroyed his peaceful morning.

It seemed as if a Ravenclaw student and a Hufflepuff student had gotten into an argument, and by the looks of it, they were both Third Years.

Harry got closer and soon heard the Ravenclaw cast a spell. A spell that sounded dangerously close to one that would turn the receiver into an elderly person.

Harry quickly pushed him-self to move faster and soon enough he was in front of the Hufflepuff. And as soon as he was, there was a blue light that engulfed him entirely.

The last thing that Harry heard was the Ravenclaw's cry of shock and the Hufflepuff's cry of dismay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Filius Flitwick was woken up by one of his Ravenclaw's shaking him awake. The young Third Year was obviously quite distressed, as he was trying quite hard not to cry.

"Young one, what happened?" Filius asked gently, his answer was quite disturbing.

"I killed Harry Potter, I just know it!" The distressed third year wailed.

_What? What happened to Young Harry!?_ Filius thought, panicking as he gathered his wand and gestured for the young teen to lead him the way.

* * *

At the very same time that Professor Flitwick was being awoken, Professor Pomona Sprout was as well.

"Oh dear, child. What happened to make you like this?" Pomona asked gently as she handed the Hufflepuff Third Year a handkerchief.

"It's Harry Potter, he died protecting me from a spell!" The boy wailed as he used the kerchief to wipe his tears.

_Harry? Oh my, what's happened?! _Pomona thought as she ushered the student to lead her to where Harry supposedly "died".

* * *

Five minutes later, both professors were staring at each other, while their students apologized and were practically begging for mercy as they truly believed they were the cause of their Savior's untimely death.

When Filius went to reach for Harry's school cloak, he was quite shocked when it moved. Actually, the whole pile of clothes moved to reveal a very small five year old child.

"Professor Flitwick? I don't think that this is very good and my clothes don't fit anymore." A very small and femininely child-like voice said as emerald green eyes stared straight at Filius.

"Harry? Oh dear, we must get you to Poppy!" Pomona cried as soon as she realized that the small high-pitched feminine voice of the child belonged to an extremely young Harry Potter.

Filius gasped as the child stood up, mostly because Harry was now a five year old child, and just a little because he was now just as short as Filius was, him-self.

The two Third Years gasped and then cooed at how adorable Harry was as a child. Then they both realized that it was because of them-selves that Harry was in this predicament, they quickly threw them-selves at Harry and practically begged him to forgive them.

Harry smiled cutely and just nodded his head at them.

"Oh, but can you please keep this a secret? If you do so, it will more than make up for what happened." Harry said gently in his smaller, quieter child-like voice.

The two boys nodded their heads rapidly as they looked at Harry with awe in their eyes. They knew that the Savior was kind, but this was truly unexpected.

"Now, please go on to breakfast, it is a weekend day and please do try to keep quiet about this." Harry spoke clearly so they would understand how serious this actually was.

The two nodded their heads again and both ran off without waiting for their teacher's permission. It seemed as though most every student respected the great Savior's word than their teachers. Most young people would be ecstatic with that information; Harry was not like that however.

"I'm sorry Professor's; they listened to me instead of letting you dismiss them. I swear I don't do that on purpose." Harry said sadly with a sigh.

Filius and Pomona smiled at the five year old Harry Potter. He was still the same no matter what age.

"It is fine Harry; I believe that they would listen to you far more than they would us in this situation. You have the talent for getting people to do what you ask, and thankfully, you know how dangerous a talent such as that is and therefore you only use it when you absolutely need to." Filius said softly as he gathered up all of Harry's clothes that just fell off the child, all except for his shirt which just barely hung around the boy's shoulders.

The boy was very small, even for a Fifth Year, but now that he was just about ten years younger, his shirt just barely hung onto him and looked more like a dress than a shirt on him.

"Now then Harry, let's go to Poppy, surely she can do something." Pomona said with conviction as Harry kneeled to pick up his wand where it had fallen when the spell had hit him.

The two shorter beings nodded their heads and followed the taller Witch.

* * *

Just about ten minutes later, as Harry was telling the final details of what had happened to him to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, they entered the Hospital Wing and shocked Poppy who was just about to leave.

"Pomona, Filius, who is this Little One?" Poppy asked gently as not to scare the small child.

Harry smiled gently at the kind Witch and spoke. "I seem to be in a bit of trouble Madame Pomfrey."

That caused Madame Pomfrey to faint. The young child that had spoken was obviously a very young Harry Potter.

When Poppy fell backwards, Harry was the first to act. He quickly cast, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _to gently lift her into the air and place her onto one of the beds in the Wing.

That momentarily stunned Pomona and Filius because they weren't exactly sure if Harry could use any of the spells he had been taught in the previous year's thanks to the little fact that he was now a five year old.

They knew, of course, that Harry had retained all his memories and his knowledge simply by speaking to him, but they had no idea of knowing if he was still a very powerful young Wizard.

He had just answered their unasked question unknowingly.

"Professor Flitwick, may I have my clothes back, I would at least like to make them smaller, because it's a little drafty here." Harry said softly with a blush. Mind you, he was only wearing a shirt at the present moment.

"Oh, of course! It must be terrible to be like that." Filius said gently as he handed the clothes to the young Wizard.

Harry quietly cast a, "_Reducio",_ Charm on the rest of his clothes as well as one on the shirt that barely hanging around his shoulders.

Although, he waited to do that until he was behind one of the curtains that were around all of the beds.

Pomona and Filius smiled as Harry quickly ducked behind one of the curtains and started to get dressed. He was so very modest.

It only took Harry a minute or two to get dressed and come out from behind the curtain and when he did, his two professors were very stunned, well, perhaps not stunned but somewhat close to it.

Harry looked exactly like he did normally, except he was now smaller and his face was more cherubic than before. Not to mention that his jet black hair reached the middle of his back in gentle shiny obsidian curls. His emerald green eyes were larger than they usually were behind his glasses as well.

Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey as she left the dream world that she was in a minute later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

"Harry, what happened?" Poppy asked quickly as she flung her-self off the bed and at Harry.

"Well, I was in one of Professor Sprout's gardens and I heard shouting. I went to investigate and I don't know what they were arguing about, but the Ravenclaw casted a spell at the Hufflepuff and it sounded almost like a spell that would age the receiver drastically.

"So I got in between the Hufflepuff and the spell. I was then surrounded in a blue light and I suppose it knocked out for a little while. I woke up like this with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick standing over me with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw behind them." Harry explained for the second time that morning.

"I see." Poppy murmured as she cast a few diagnosis spells.

A minute later she was completely shocked.

Not only did Harry seem perfectly fine, but his magic was all intact as well as his knowledge and memories. He was completely healthy and nothing was shown to be wrong with him.

It was as if he was never even a teenager and only just an extremely smart, powerful young Wizarding child.

"It doesn't even seem as though you've had a spell cast upon you." Poppy murmured, shocked at what she was seeing.

The next thing she did shocked the other three people in the room deeply.

She grabbed Harry gently in her arms and squeezed him in a large hug. "Oh Harry dear, how cute you are as a child!" She said as she hugged him even tighter.

Harry was quite shocked at what Madame Pomfrey was doing. The other two just smiled gently as the shock wore off of them.

Filius then realized that none of them had had breakfast by the looks of it. In fact, Poppy had probably been about to go to breakfast when they had arrived.

"Oh dear, maybe I should go get everyone some breakfast. It seems as though no-one has had any yet." He said in a high voice as he started to move toward the door that led out of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, that's alright Professor, I can just call Dobby, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind getting everyone something." Harry said softly, effectively stopping Professor Flitwick from leaving.

Poppy let him get down and then he climbed up onto a bed.

"Dobby!" Harry said clearly as well as softly.

A moment later there was a pop and a house elf was standing before Harry.

"Oh, Harry Potter, Sir can Dobby do anything for you!" Dobby nearly shrieked when he saw Harry. Then he realized that Harry was a child.

"Oh Harry Potter Sir, is there anything that Dobby can do to make you any better!" Dobby cried as he began pulling on the jumper that he was currently wearing.

"No Dobby, but thank you for asking, and I was also wondering if you could get the four of us some breakfast please?" Harry asked gently as he pulled Dobby's hands away from the jumper that he was twisting in his hands.

"Oh, of course, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said excitedly as he thought of being helpful to Harry, and then looked at all four of the others that were in the room. He then popped away quickly.

Two minutes later there was another pop. And there Dobby stood with two trays with two plates on each tray.

"Here is Madame Poppy, and Professor Sprout's food." He squeaked as he handed the two ladies their tray and then handed the remaining tray to Professor Flitwick.

"And this is Professor Flitwick and Harry Potter Sir's food." Dobby said proudly.

The two teachers' and matron nodded their thanks. "Thank you Dobby." Harry said softly as he started to eat.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked before he popped away.

The four ate their food in relative silence before a certain tall, dark and handsome professor by the name of Severus Snape came barging into the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, have you seen Potter, Albus has asked me to search for the damnable-" He cut him-self off before he could say anything as he saw who all was there.

The other three adults were looking at the younger professor in shock, while Harry watched him in amusement.

"I'm sorry to worry Professor Dumbledore, but I don't think I can just walk out in the open at the moment." Harry said softly to Professor Snape.

"Potter, why- Why are you a child?!" Severus thundered as he quickly made his way over to the young Gryffindor and then proceeded to loom over the small child.

Harry sighed, but then gently retold the story for the third time that morning.

After he was finished he looked up at Professor Snape to see his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. Severus, realizing that his mouth was hanging open, shut it rather quickly.

The other three adults hid smiles behind their hands at the absolutely gobsmacked look the youngest adult had been wearing a moment previously.

"And you can remember everything in your life as well as control your magic?" Severus asked just to make sure.

He received a nod for an answer.

"Severus, I cast some diagnosis spells, but everything seems fine, it's just as if he was never a fifteen year old." Poppy said gently.

"Hm, nothing is wrong?" He asked just to make sure.

"Nothing that we can detect." Filius said quietly as the other two nodded their heads.

"I see." Severus said simply.

"Professor Snape, I don't think it would be wise for me to be going out and letting everyone see what happened." Harry said quietly.

"Why Potter, afraid that your reputation might be ruined?" Severus sneered, a moment later he was shocked as Poppy started to reprimand him and then he looked at Harry to see him frowning down at the ground.

"No Professor, it would just bring trouble and most likely people would just say that I am trying to gain even more attention." Harry said sadly before he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

The older people in the room all started to reprimand Severus for saying such a harsh thing to Harry.

Severus however, could only stare off at the place where Harry had left, wondering if he had truly seen tears in the child's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please do tell me if you like the story, it's so hard to tell when no-one says anything, thank you for listening to my small request.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Harry quickly moved through the halls and cast a quick _"Notice Me Not Charm" _and went toward his favorite garden on the school grounds, or rather, in the school itself.

When he got there, thankful that he had not met anyone even with the charm he had cast, he then cast "_Finite Incantatum" _and silently sat down on the plush green grass.

He had found the garden in his second year when he was searching for clues about the Chamber. The garden hadn't been in very good condition, everything was wild and overgrown, other than that however; everything seemed to be quite alive and not dead as Harry had expected it to be.

It was quite obvious to Harry that someone had obviously loved the garden dearly and had taken very good care of it a long, long time ago.

But other than that, it seemed to be unvisited, and no-one had ever said anything about it either. That led to Harry keeping the garden's existence a secret from everyone. He hadn't even brought his friends here.

But then again, the so-called Golden Trio weren't really the best of friends. It was more Seamus, Dean and Neville that were his real friends in Gryffindor. Along with a peculiar Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood.

Most people called her Looney and other names of the same variety, but she was always there for Harry when others weren't. And for that, Harry was grateful.

He had however been thinking of bringing his real friends out here for some time now.

Harry was imagining the look on Neville's face when he heard a noise behind him.

The five year old Harry Potter turned quickly from where he was sitting to see three people.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and last but not least Draco Lucius Malfoy. Great, three Slytherins that tried to make his life hell on a regular basis.

Well, perhaps not Zabini, but at least two people that made his life hell on an almost regular basis.

The three stiffened when they saw the small child that was Harry Potter. They couldn't believe their eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived was actually a five year old child at the present moment.

"Potter, is that really you?" Draco asked in disbelief as he cautiously moved closer while Blaise and Pansy stood a little bit behind him.

"Yes, I was trying to stop a fight between two Third Years, and apparently one of them said something that was the exact opposite of what they were trying to cast." Harry said softly as he watched them with sharp emerald eyes.

"Hm, always trying to increase your popularity, aren't you Potter?" Pansy snapped as she moved closer to Draco.

"Oh, come on Pans, give Potter a break, he's a Gryffindor, and you know they always rush into danger without thinking of the consequences." Blaise said as he stepped in front of the tiny child.

"Well, Potter, I'm sure that you were just waiting for something like that to happen weren't you? You always seek attention." Pansy said arrogantly as she pushed Blaise to the side and stood In front of Harry. Glaring down at him.

Harry sighed and looked up at her. "Actually, I was trying to enjoy some peace and quiet but it was interrupted by foolish Third Years that don't understand that spells can actually harm people." Harry said as he looked up at her with tired eyes.

Draco's silver eyes widened quite a bit as Harry spoke. He soon realized that just because Potter looked like a five year old, it didn't mean that he was. He could obviously understand anything and everything they were saying. And he most likely knew all the same spells as well.

He then came to the conclusion that he had to shut Pansy up before she got hexed badly.

Blaise was coming to that same conclusion.

So, at the same time, they reached out and grabbed Pansy, pulling her back and covering her mouth with their hands.

"Sorry Potter, Pansy just thinks that since you look so weak, that you probably are weak." Blaise said as he and Draco tried to subdue the enraged Pansy.

"Yeah, how did you even get here anyways? I thought that only Slytherins could get here?" Draco asked as Pansy struggled to get free. Thankfully, he and Blaise were pretty strong seeing as they both worked out and could easily wait until Pansy was too tired to move

Harry smiled a sweet little smile and spoke gently with his child-like feminine voice. "I found this garden when I was searching for clues about the Chamber in Second Year. I've been visiting it ever since, taking care of it."

The three Slytherins were completely shocked, they had had no idea that anyone had been taking care of it, but seeing as they had only found it the year before, they could somewhat believe it.

In the two boy's shock, they had forgotten to hold Pansy and she finally broke away from them only to stare at the small boy.

"You're saying that you're the one that made it all pretty and everything?" Pansy asked shock evident in her voice.

"Well, I didn't plant anything. I mostly just cut things since when I first found it, it was overgrown. Other than that, I just watch over it to make sure everything grows properly and does not over grow again." The five year old answered patiently and smiled gently at the shock that was on all three of the Slytherins faces.

The three were thoroughly enchanted by the five year old Harry when Draco finally asked a rather serious question.

"Why don't you always act this way?" The other two snakes looked at their leader before looking back at the young lion before them.

"Everyone expects me to be something I am not, or else they will turn against me. I can't stand my fame, but sometimes it's even worse when something bad happens and everyone hates me.

"So, I try my best to make sure nothing bad happens, I can't stand being hated, it's such a terrible feeling, to know that everyone hates you. I do know that there are some people there for me, but the bad always outweigh the good." Harry said softly with a frown.

It was then that the three snakes knew that they were wrong about the supposed Golden Boy. Dead wrong, in fact.

* * *

Severus was muttering through his breath as he walked down the halls quickly. Trying as fast as he could to locate the fifteen turned five year old.

It was then that he saw Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

"Oh, Severus Snape, are you looking for young Harry Potter?" A very young looking Salazar asked.

"Yes, might you know where he is?" Severus asked quietly.

"Hm, I may, but as I recall, you make that child cry quite often, why on earth should I tell you where he is?" Salazar hissed at him.

"I would like to apologize for earlier and we don't know what exactly will happen should he stay a child for so long." Severus explained, getting quite annoyed at the Slytherin Founder.

"Hm, well you could know more about his situation should you ask him about the Chamber." Salazar said as he picked up the book he was reading within the portrait.

By now, Severus had a throbbing vein on the side of his head that was threatening to pop should Salazar not tell him.

Salazar grinned wickedly behind his book, knowing that the man was becoming furious.

"Well, you could check the garden that your god-son told you about." He said as he calmly sipped some tea from a tea cup that sat upon the little table in the portrait.

"Thank you." Severus growled harshly as he left and recalled details that his god-son had told him about how to get there.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Severus sighed in relief as he finally found the correct entrance to the garden. His sharp eyes roamed around the garden until he finally saw a smiling five year old Harry Potter surrounded by his own snakes.

The Potter brat actually seemed genuinely happy to be surrounded by Draco, Blaise and Pansy.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so unnatural; after all, they all seemed to hate each other for so long.

They were enemies, the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's. They had never gotten along, so why now?

So many questions floated around in Severus' head as he watched them.

Then he heard Harry laugh at something Draco said. It was such a young, innocent laugh. Carefree and fluttering.

He hated to interrupt it but he needed to.

He coughed a bit to interrupt them and then started speaking as he caught their attention.

"Potter, we need to figure out what happened. Also, I spoke a bit with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He said something about a certain Chamber?" He inquired as he stared straight into Harry's killer green eyes.

"The Chamber? Oh, I wonder if it might be in his Study." Harry murmured quietly to himself.

"The Chamber of Secrets? How would you even get in there?" Draco asked Harry.

At that question, a rather Slytherin worthy smirk planted it-self on Harry's adorable little face. "I do hope you know that I can't just forget how to speak in Parseltongue." He said as he got to his feet and started to move to the entrance of the garden.

The other three students stood up as well but stopped when their teacher glared at them.

The small child looked back at the four and smiled. "You can come along if you wish. But try to walk unnoticed, please." Harry said and then resumed walking, quickly casting another "_Notice Me Not" _charm, only this time enveloping all five people.

The other four quickly walked after him, all though, it wasn't too hard to catch up to him. He did have very short legs, after all.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, they were all in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Um, any idea why we are in a girls bathroom?" Blaise asked the other Slytherin's as they looked around in confusion.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry trying to lift himself up to reach one the taps.

"Can someone lift me up, please?" Harry asked softly.

Draco was the first to move; he carefully placed his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him up in front of him.

His two fellow classmate snakes snickered at him, as he looked as if he was holding a child sized Porcelain doll. Severus merely raised both eyebrows at the sight.

They stopped when they heard a soft hiss.

"_**Open." **_Harry whispered to the tap.

The next thing everyone heard was the opening of the Chamber.

The three snakelings were quite shocked when this happened. They had never thought the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets would be in a girl's bathroom.

The eldest snake in the room stifled a gasp and then went closer to investigate only to be stopped by a small hand holding onto the sleeve of his robe.

Harry was still being held by Draco when he had stopped the Professor from going near the tunnel that lead to Chamber.

"Professor, I am sorry to stop you but please allow me to walk in front of everyone?" Harry asked softly as Draco set him on the ground gently.

At Professor Snape's questioning glance he started to explain. "Well, there is something that attack's whoever is not me."

"What something, I thought the basilisk was destroyed." Severus said harshly as he stared down at the five year old.

"She was; her baby was not." Harry said as he got in front of everyone and started to lead them to the Chamber through the tunnel.

"Then how will we get to Chamber without being turned to stone or poisoned?" Pansy asked, grabbing onto Blaise.

"Tanit has proclaimed her-self as my familiar; she won't harm anyone, should I say not to." Harry replied simply as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Moments later, they reached a large door with two stone serpents entwined upon the surface of it. Harry then spoke yet again in Parseltongue. _**"Open, please." **_The two serpents then allowed entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

The four not familiar with the Chamber gasped as they saw, for the very first time, the Chamber of Secrets.

It was tremendous. And it actually looked to be quite livable.

Harry smiled softly at them and then hissed in Parseltongue. _**"My beautiful Tanit, please come out." **_He called.

"_**My guardian Harry, is that you? You sound different." **_A series of hissing came out of one corner of the room where the four other beings could see a door being slid closed.

"_**Yes my precious. I was hit by a spell that wasn't what it seemed." **_Harry hissed back as a medium sized serpent started to slither toward Harry at an extremely fast rate.

"_**Who are they? You don't bring anyone here." **_The snakeling hissed at him as Harry knelt down to let her climb up his arm.

"_**I know, but they are snakes as well. They are Slytherins." **_ The four human snakes looked on at the snakeling and Harry in shock; they were actually having a conversation in Parseltongue in front of them!

"Potter, what are you and that _thing _speaking about?" Severus snarled at Harry, only to back up an inch when the so called _thing_ started hissing angrily at him.

He was suddenly very grateful that the small child had an excellent grip on the snake.

Harry frowned at Professor Snape and then said something that made the snake stop hissing angrily at the Professor.

"Professor, please don't say such a rude thing. Tanit is the snakeling of the basilisk who roamed over Hogwarts."

Harry then turned to look down at Tanit who seemed to be sulking. He then proceeded to introduce the four to his basilisk.

"_**Now Tanit, please do not sulk. I am sure that Professor Snape is sorry about calling you a thing." **_He then hissed to her as he stroked her scales gently.

"Professor, please apologize to Tanit, she can understand human language. It's the reason she got so mad after you called her a thing." Harry said softly as he looked straight up into his professor's eyes.

"Fine, I do apologize for calling you such a name. Happy now?" That last part was hissed at Harry who just smiled and then started walking toward the door that everyone had seen close it-self.

"Professor Snape, Draco, I do believe that Salazar would like it if you two would use his lab. It's this way." Harry merely smiled as he heard two sets of feet nearly run toward him in their haste to get to the famed lab of Salazar Slytherin.

Blaise and Pansy followed at a slower pace.

* * *

"Now, please remember to try not to make a large mess. I'm not sure how long that Pansy, Blaise and I might be looking for a book or something of a clue or note. Also, over in that corner are the remains of the basilisk.

"Everything important or extremely rare that can be used in a potion or ground up to dust is in that far corner opposite where the basilisk remains are. I do hope you have fun." Harry said with a grin when he realized that the two were already listing potions ingredients that would make some sort of potion to turn a rose into a swan or something of the like.

* * *

"Well, let's go into this room. This is Salazar's personal study." Harry said as he opened another door that led to a warm, cozy room with many bookshelves and a gorgeous desk accompanied with a plush looking chair.

There was also a large table seated to one side of the room with an equally large, plush couch behind it.

"Now, some of the books might be written in Parseltongue, if you can find any of those, you can just place them on the desk and I will go through them. The others that are written in English, I would be very grateful if you can go through those ones." Harry said as he placed Tanit on the desk.

Pansy and Blaise grinned and quickly started to look through the books while Harry started to use his magic to sort through the ones that could be of help as well as any that would tell him of some other things that he needed to research.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this story.**

* * *

Severus was just finishing a batch of Pepperup Potions when he noticed the time. In fact, when he saw the time, he nearly dropped the Pepperup Potions that he held in his hands.

As far as he could remember, they had arrived in the Chamber of Secrets an hour or so before Noon. It was now nearly time for dinner.

Of course, anyone would be shocked that so much time had passed in the blink of an eye. Severus, however, was under distress and not happy at all. Most of the time, he could keep track of exactly how long he was working.

This time was very different.

Draco also stopped doing what he was working on as soon as he saw Severus stop. It was then that he noticed the time as well.

But instead of being shocked silent, he was shocked into squeaking. Not very Malfoy-like at all.

The two Potions enthusiasts stared at each other in shock.

"How about we never mention this again." Severus said to his god-son.

"Agreed." Draco said quickly.

"Oh no, I am not letting you forget that wonderful little moment." Draco groaned as he heard Blaise's voice.

"What are you doing in here? Weren't you with Potter?" Severus asked as he glared down at the shorter young teenager. Blaise smiled at Severus and then smirked at Draco.

"Well, we were all looking through the books in Salazar Slytherin's study for hours, as you have now noticed how long we've been down here, and we found something. Well, it was actually Harry that found something. He asked me to come retrieve you two." He said smugly as he continued to smirk at Draco.

Severus gathered up everything he had made, shrank it all, and put them all away inside one of his many robe pockets. "What are we waiting for dunderheads? Let's go." He said as he ushered them out of the lab room.

Then he merely walked to the door that was open and entered the room.

"Oh, Professor you're here." Harry said softly as he got down from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed a few books from the table.

He then walked over to Severus and held the books out to him.

"What, are these the books that may help with restoring you?" He asked as he looked down at the child.

"Oh, no. These are some of Salazar's books that I translated from Parseltongue. I thought you might like them because they're mostly about Potions." He said softly.

Severus had to stifle a gasp that threatened to escape as he picked the books up from out of Harry's hands.

"When should I return them?" He asked Harry. "Oh, there's no need to return them. Salazar would have a fit if I made you return them. He would much rather have someone enjoy them instead of them being locked up here where no one can get to them." Harry said with a smile.

Yet again, Severus was shocked.

"Now, these books over here might be able to help. Salazar wrote that he met a very peculiar person once." Harry explained as he moved over to the desk that he was sitting at previously and then picked up a very thin looking journal.

"This is the journal he wrote it in. He said that the person was very young, but knew many, many things beyond his time. He later writes, that this young person was, in fact, even older than the founders. When he confronted this person, they said that it was because of a spell that allowed him to stay young.

"However, the spell to reverse the effects was never made. That is quite unfortunate, because I would rather not have to wait ten years to go back to my real age." Harry said as his small body walked back and forth in front of the four Slytherin's as well as Tanit.

"So there's no way to get back to normal?" Draco asked, feeling quite confused. There was always a way, because they had magic. So of course this would confuse him.

"Not exactly, in a fit of rage for deceiving him, Salazar sent a hex at the old man while he was still young. The old man then went from young to old in a blink of an eye and set up a very powerful shield to protect himself." Harry said as he flipped through the pages of the old journal to show them where exactly it mentioned this.

"So what I am hearing is that someone would need to put you in danger for you to turn back. That is rather simple. What aren't you telling us?" Severus asked as he pondered over what spell he would gladly cast at the young wizard.

"I was getting there. Anyways, after the danger was over, meaning after Salazar calmed down; the old man reverted back to his younger age." Harry said with a sigh.

"So, even if we were to put you in danger, you would go right back to being a child after the danger was all over?" Blaise asked, rather stumped.

"Well, that is exactly what I am saying. All though, the old man hinted at there being a counter spell that would permanently make you the correct age until you chose to use the de-aging spell again and so on, so forth." Harry said, as he sat down on the soft rug carpet that was in the room.

"Wait, wait, wait, you said that there wasn't a spell to reverse the effects." Pansy spoke up for the first time since Draco and Severus had entered the room.

"I did say that, but I meant that Salazar hadn't made a spell to do so, all though, he could have made a potion, but I sincerely doubt it since there is no mentioning of it in this journal." He said as Pansy stood up to sit behind Harry to play with his waist length hair.

"I know this is off topic, Harry, but why is your hair so long now that you're five?" Pansy asked, trying to wheedle information about the young Gryffindor in front of her out of him.

"Hm, well, when I was a child my hair was very long; it would always grow because of my magic. I can only guess that when the spell hit me, it made me go back to what I looked like as a child without reverting my mind to that of a child's as well." Harry explained as Pansy started to braid it.

Tanit, feeling that she was being neglected by her guardian, slithered into Harry's lap. _**"Harry, what will happen if you can't turn back to normal?" **_She asked as he started to stroke her scales gently.

"_**Well, I might just have to stay down here with you for the next ten years."**_ He hissed to her. Tanit liked that idea tremendously. After all, she wouldn't have to hear that know-it-all's voice yelling at Harry when he already studied to study more, and let's not forget about the red-headed menace.

He was just terrible to her guardian. Always abandoning him when he needed help the most. Of course, her guardian did have the other red-heads to be there for him. She especially liked the twins, it was sort of impossible not to like them.

While Tanit was day-dreaming about what she would do to a certain pair of Gryffindor backstabbers, Harry was speaking to the others.

"Professor Snape, what will I do if I can't go back to my real age?" He asked the professor softly.

"Well, I'm sure you and the remaining two members of the Golden Trio will be fine after you explain what happened." Severus said, not really expecting Tanit to snap out her day-dreaming state when she heard him mention them.

"_**Those traitors will die if I catch them near my guardian! They deserve nothing but death for what they've done!" **_Tanit hissed in her fit of rage as she tried and failed to soar into the air and give Severus a good bite for daring to even mention them in her presence.

Thankfully, Harry had an extremely strong grip on her from when he tensed after hearing his professor mention his two ex-friends.

The four Slytherin's were quite perplexed after Tanit had finished her hissy fit.

"I am sorry Professor, but the Golden Trio is no more." Harry said simply before he started to hiss soothing words to his ruffled basilisk snakeling.

"What do you mean?" The question was asked by all four Slytherins in the room.

Harry laughed humorlessly and then sighed. "Did you know that my supposed best friends were stealing money from me? They thought because they were my friend and that they had been there for me through everything that has happened that they could take however much money that they wanted.

"Unfortunately, them saying that everything's okay and a few pats on the back are what they thought of as being there for me. Not to mention they kind of turned on me through everything we've been through at one point or another." He sighed again and frowned and then he smiled gently.

"I do still have the twins; they've proven time and time again that they're always there for me. Just as much as Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna have been there for me. I also have most of the other Weasley's as well. As long as I have them, I'll be alright.

"Oh, I can't dare forget about Sirius and Remus and the Professors Flitwick and Sprout, as well as Madame Pomfrey. They are all the ones I seem to count on the most." He finished with a giggle.

Severus was very intrigued by all that Harry had said as well as confused because he hadn't mentioned his relatives the Dursley's.

"What about your relatives?" Draco asked before Severus had a chance to do the same.

The reaction that Harry had stunned them. Harry flinched when he heard the question and bit his bottom lip when tears started to fill his eyes.

"Well, our relationship is complicated and I really can't stand them." He said quickly as he wiped his eyes with a robe sleeve. He then prayed that they would just drop the subject.

"Why?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. He silently gestured to Draco to take the other two Slytherins out of the room. Tanit followed them silently.

Severus repeated the question as soon as the others were all out of the room.

Harry stayed silent as Severus started to glare down at him. When Harry glanced up he flinched at Severus' glare.

He sighed yet again and climbed up onto the couch to sit next to Severus. "Professor, I know that you hate, but please listen this time." He pleaded with Severus.

"Fine, now explain." Severus said, uncharacteristically gentle when he turned to face Harry. "Well, my relatives hate, they made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and have treated me rather like a very much mistreated house elf all my life." Harry said, trying to sum everything up quickly.

Severus was livid by the time Harry had finished summing everything up. He wasn't angry with Harry but he was quite mad at him-self. He had refused to see behind the face that reminded him so much of James Potter and more than likely added to the mistreatment that Harry had had all his life.

Not to mention the fact that this reminded him very much of his own childhood. So yes, it was quite safe to say that Severus Snape was livid.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

"Professor Snape? Professor Snape, are you all right?" A small, child-like voice asked him. Severus turned to stare down at Harry; he was asking _him _if he was alright?

"Why?" He whispered down to the child. "Why are you asking me if I'm okay? Why do you care?" He asked Harry.

Harry smiled up at him gently, "You never lie to me Professor."

* * *

"So, what do you guys think they're talking about?" Blaise asked as they walked out Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Most likely something bad, so mind your own business Blaise." Pansy snapped at him.

"Guy's, come on, getting on each other's nerves isn't going to make their conversation move along quicker." Draco said calmly as they made their way to back to the Garden.

On their way there, however, they met the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Hello young Snakelings." He greeted.

They were just going to keep walking after they heard his voice like most Slytherins did when a portrait talked to them, but something made Draco stop.

"Do you know the spell that would turn Harry back to his original age?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even register what he was doing.

Salazar looked at the three in interest before he smiled warmly. "You three will make much better friends than those two Gryffindor twits."

Pansy, warmed by what he said, beamed at Salazar with a wonderful smile. "Do you really think so?" She asked, only to widen her smile when he nodded his head.

Blaise was starting to get impatient, he was happy that Salazar thought they would be good friends to Harry but he really wanted to know if he could help his small new friend. "Do you know a way?" He asked, repeating Draco's question.

Salazar nodded, "Yes, merely ask my heir, he should have the journal that follows the first; after all, he should help his distant cousin. He better help him."

"Your heir, who-?" Draco was cut off from asking when Headmaster Dumbledore came around the corner and spotted the trio.

Draco turned back to look at Salazar but was surprised to find the portrait empty.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, who were the three of you speaking with?" He asked politely enough, but it sounded more like a threatening question as he loomed over them.

"Each other, we were talking about this book that Draco read, he was questioning why the author left an open ending." Blaise lied effortlessly, not even appalled at the fact that he had just lied to his Headmaster.

"Yes, it was quite peculiar the way that it had ended; now Headmaster, it's almost time for dinner, we should be going to the Great Hall." Pansy followed up as she practically dismissed the three from Dumbledore's presence.

The trio then left the hallway, going straight for the Great Hall.

* * *

"Great lie Blaise." Draco congratulated as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I concur that thought." Pansy said as they waited for all the other Slytherins.

"It wasn't really a lie, Harry read the journal, which could be considered a book, and it basically is open ended without the second journal. So there, it wasn't really a lie, merely twisted facts." Blaise explained as he surveyed his nails.

The other two snakes smiled as some of the younger students filed into the Great Hall.

"One question though. Who is Salazar's heir and how do we contact him?" Blaise whispered as other Slytherins started to fill in the spots at their table.

Draco frowned at the question. "We should ask Professor Snape if he knows as soon as we see him and Harry." He said quietly, seeing as some of the Slytherins were always too nosy for their own good.

The other two merely nodded their heads as to not gain attention from anyone who might have been watching.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Severus asked as Harry got off of the couch to go to the desk. He watched as Harry picked up two journals that were even thinner than the one that had held the information about the age spell.

"You are one of the only constants in my life, Professor. You don't lie to me, and you never treat me any differently from anyone else." He explained as Severus watched him with apparent shock in his onyx eyes. He then flipped through the pages of the first journal.

"Professor, do you understand what a horcrux is? It's not a very good thing at all, but to a person who is frightened beyond belief of death, it is the only option I suppose." Harry explained as Severus looked at him in confusion.

"Voldemort has several of them, no he had several but now he has six. They are created when you murder and then seal a part of your soul within an object. Out of the seven, only two are living horcrux's." Harry said quite calmly.

"Pot- Harry, how do you know all this? In fact, why am I not aware of this?" Severus asked, confused as to why anyone would hide such a thing.

"They would hurt, whenever I went near a horcrux it would hurt terribly. Last year, in the grave yard I became suspicious because of Voldemort and his snake Nagini." Harry said as he placed a hand upon his famous scar.

"Harry, what are you saying exactly?" Severus asked, feeling dread begin to grow within his heart. "You should know what I am saying Professor." The child said as he looked at him with steady emerald eyes.

"That's impossible. Dumbledore would have told me." Severus whispered to him-self. He hadn't expected Harry to hear him, however.

"Professor, Headmaster Dumbledore would not have told you until it was too late. That is how he has always been and that is how he shall always remain. It is as simple as that Professor Snape." Harry said gently as he watched Severus rise from the couch to stand in front of him.

"How?" He whispered. "It was the night my parents died; he accidentally created me when the killing curse rebounded off me." Harry explained softly.

"What about the missing one? You said that there were now six instead of seven." Severus said, trying to make sense of everything.

"I destroyed it in the main chamber of the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang in my second year. It was his diary that was the first horcrux he created." He explained.

"Professor, we should be leaving, it's time for dinner." Harry said quietly as he grabbed one of Severus' sleeves and pulled him forcefully from the room, only stopping so Severus could grab the Potion journals that Harry had given him.

The two made their way to the main chamber and with a nearly silent hiss; Harry said a quick good bye to Tanit.

They then made their way out of the tunnel silently, neither one were up to too much talking at the moment. Not that they had always been talkative, but now there was a solemn feeling that accompanied them out of the Chamber all the way to Salazar's portrait.

* * *

Harry stopped and stared at the portrait in fear. It was impossible that Dumbledore could have found Salazar's portrait. Salazar had never trusted Albus anyways, and he was only ever in the portrait when someone he was fond of was near or if there was no-one around to see him. Salazar would never let Albus find him, it was impossible.

Severus went to say something but Harry cut him off by shaking his head. The child narrowed his eyes at the portrait and noticed one little detail that most would not. The book that Salazar always took with him when he left the portrait was resting on the small table.

Salazar must have been preoccupied with something else if he forgot his favorite book.

"We need to leave now. Somewhere safe, Professor Snape." Harry said quietly as he once again took Severus' sleeve and practically dragged him out of the hall that held Salazar's portrait.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child before dragging him down the hallways to the dungeons where Severus' rooms resided.

"My rooms cannot be entered unless the person who wants to enter them has my express permission. I can assure you that I have not given anyone permission." He explained as they walked swiftly down the hallway.

* * *

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw three of his Slytherins waiting outside his rooms.

Draco was the first to react when he saw his god-father, but Severus quickly shook his head and then opened the door. He silently gestured for them to follow him and shut the door firmly behind Blaise, who was the last to come through the door way.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story. **

* * *

The five people in the room were silent for all of a second before Harry spoke up. "Why was Salazar not in his portrait?" He asked softly as he continued to stare down at his feet.

"Well, the three of us were talking with him," Draco started before he was interrupted by Blaise, who continued with, "and then Dumbledore came along," after that brief sentence Blaise was then interrupted by Pansy, who finished, "by the time Dumbledore got near us, Salazar was gone."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what they had said and then murmured, "He never trusted Dumbledore and he told me never to trust him either; ever since my first year."

Severus didn't know if Harry had meant to speak out loud like that, but still, everyone heard the words clearly.

The other three Slytherins were in silent shock. They hadn't met the Founder of Slytherin in their first year; instead it was Draco at the end of Second year, Pansy in the middle of Third year, and last but not least Blaise at the beginning of their Fourth year.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked quietly as he neared the small boy.

"In my first year, Salazar called out to me in a dream, he told where to go. As soon as I woke up I put on my Father's invisibility cloak and went the way he had told me in my dream. The hallway where his portrait resides is where I went. When I met him, he greeted me and told me to not trust the old goat." He said with a slight smile.

"Now then, what did Salazar say before Dumbledore came along?" Harry asked as the silence came along yet again.

"Oh, he said something about his heir, and that his heir had the companion journal to the one that you found." Blaise said quite nonchalantly as he looked at his nails.

The four Slytherins then watched as Harry turned pale and started to shake.

"Tom will never help me." Harry whispered shakily as he reached a hand up to touch the scar on his forehead.

"Tom?" Severus asked. _Who is Tom?_ He thought.

"Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course, you would know him now by Lord Voldemort." He sighed then as everyone but Severus gasped, although he did wince.

"What do we do now then? It's not like we can just waltz up to him and ask him to help us." Blaise said as Draco started to pace back and forth across the room.

Severus stopped Draco's pacing with a single glare and then walked to where Harry was seated on his leather couch.

"Perhaps we can, the Dark Lord is very protective of what he considers his. If we were to alert him that you are one of his horcruxes- accidental though it may be- I am positive that we could get him to stop trying to kill you-seeing as he might well be killing himself- as well as help you with this new problem." He said as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry suddenly beamed. "Professor Snape, that's a wonderful idea! We would only have to worry about not being killed before we saw Tom. Of course, that might be the easy part. Seeing as you're a top spy for him and Draco is the son of Lord Malfoy who is also among his inner circle. Then there's Pansy and Blaise who could wish to join Tom's followers. What do you think?" He directed the question to Draco as he was obviously the leader of the three Slytherins.

Severus was shocked; the plan sounded nearly Slytherin, though it was quite simple it still had the distinct Slytherin values.

"When would we go, though?" Pansy asked as Harry conjured some clothes that he would wear after they had gotten the spell to change back.

Harry looked at her and smiled serenely. "Well, I'm sure it would look well if you all took me to him as soon as possible after the Professor and I eat dinner." And with that, Harry called out for Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, is there anything Dobby can do for yous?" Dobby asked with a small voice as he looked at the Slytherins that were around the small child that was Harry Potter.

"Yes, can you get the Professor and I something to eat for dinner, please?" He asked the free house elf.

"Oh, of course Dobby can Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby squeaked right before he popped away.

Just minutes later, he was back with two trays. "Thank you, Dobby." Harry said as the little elf bowed to him, his nose nearly touching the floor as he did so.

A second later, he popped away again.

"Wow, why are you so nice to the house elves?" Blaise asked as Harry started to eat with Severus slowly following.

"Everyone deserves to be treated nicely." Harry said simply as he ate a roll.

* * *

After a while they were done eating and Severus went to go change.

While he was gone, the three Slytherins decided to speak with Harry. After all, it's not like he said that they couldn't.

"Harry, when we leave, don't worry, if Professor Snape can't protect you, we will." Pansy said with conviction in her voice.

Harry giggled and then smiled at the three. When they were like that, it was very hard to think that they were enemies instead of friends.

"Thank you, now I need to get something from my trunk real quick." He said as he jumped off the couch. Before they could stop him, he uttered a spell just as Severus came into the living room.

"_Pectus Scriptorium." _A blackish-purplish swirling _thing_ formed in mid-air. Harry reached through the strange thing and with a triumphant grin, pulled out what looked like a miniature portrait.

With a smile he whispered, _"Scriptorium Recesserimus."_ And with that, it was gone in the blink of an eye.

As the four Slytherins watched in silence, Harry cast an, _"Engorgio,"_ charm and watched as the portrait grew in size to reveal Salazar Slytherin.

"I was starting to wonder when you would realize where I was Harry." Salazar said, a bit agitated at the fact that he had had to wait for so long.

"Sorry Salazar, you do realize that I may very well die, don't you?" Harry countered as his small arms held the portrait even tighter to his chest.

As soon as Severus got his act together, he glowered slightly at the boy who was now constantly surprising him. _I've never heard any spells like that before. Did he create them?_ He mused as he made sure that they all knew where they were going.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, yes, I just decided to make up my own spells for Harry besides the fact that those spells would be pretty cool if you forgot something or just needed to get something but had no time to go back and get it.**_

_**Pectus = Chest, Scriptorium = Portal, Recesserimus = Be gone**_

_**Also, Harry is supposed to be an awesome smart wizard, so if it comes across strange remember he's smart, and smart wizards more or less make their own spells at some point in time.**_

_**Thank you for listening!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story**

* * *

"Now then, we'll be going through the Floo straight to the Malfoy Manor, to those of you who can't seem to stay on your feet when you travel in such a way, I'll make sure to stop you before you give your-self a concussion by making friends with the floor." A certain look was shot toward Harry who returned it with a childish glare as he turned the portrait to its' miniature size once again and put it in one of the pockets of his robes.

One by one, they all went through the Floo. Harry was the last to arrive and, just as Severus predicted, he stumbled a bit but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Come along now, we might only have a second before everyone decides to hex us." Severus whispered. Harry nodded his head and then sighed inwardly. _It seems that Professor Snape forgot to mention that tonight would be a Death Eater's Meeting. _He mused as he saw the inner circle all together. Of course, Severus was missing from the group, but not for long.

What the five then saw was very peculiar indeed. Lord Voldemort looked just as he was when he was teenager, albeit a bit older looking now, but not what Harry had seen the previous year in the graveyard. All though, that wasn't what shocked him the most. What shocked him was the fact that Voldemort- or is it Tom now? - was pouting! Honest to god pouting!

"Where is Severus? I want him here now!" He pouted -again! - and then looked at Nagini who was curled up in his lap. Oh, let's not forget to mention how he was sitting his throne-like chair. He was sitting sideways in the chair so his legs were draped over one arm of the chair while his back rested against the other arm.

"_**Nagini, my sssweet sssnake, will you go and find Ssseverusss?"**_ He asked in Parseltongue. Before she could respond however, another voice spoke up.

"_**Now then Tom, Professor Snape is right here." **_Harry said softly. And just like that, everyone's wands were out and pointed at the five.

"_**My massster, it is the boy!" **_Nagini hissed furiously only to be soothed by Voldemort petting her scales.

"Potter, do you think I would be a fool to fall by such a simple guise and let my guard down!?" He asked just as furiously as Nagini had hissed.

"Oh no, Tom, this is not a disguise, I really am in trouble here and I need your help." Harry said firmly enough to get the Dark Lord's attention.

"My Lord, may I torture him for you?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked with a nearly insane type of smile.

"I would not do such a thing if I were you Lestrange, you may very well cause our Lord's demise should you do such a thing." Severus said as he stepped beside Harry who had somehow gotten in front of them without his notice.

"What does that mean Severus?" Voldemort demanded as he stood up and started to walk near them only to stop as he heard Harry's words.

"_**Exactly as Professor Snape said tom, don't you know, instead of six, you created seven." **_He hissed at the Dark Lord. _**"Impossible, that's not possible." "But it is, you did it accidently the night you killed my parents."**_ Harry hissed calmly.

"Therefore, Tom, you cannot kill me and I don't believe that Salazar would be all too happy if you did so as well." Harry said with a smile.

"That doesn't mean that I can't torture you though." Voldemort answered with a snarl as he moved closer to Harry before stopping yet again as Harry drew his wand at pointed it at him-self. "I would rather kill my-self than be tortured to insanity like the Longbottom's were." He replied calmly.

"You wouldn't dare." Voldemort whispered. "Oh, I think I very much would just to spite you." Harry said as he suddenly transformed back to his previous fifteen-year-old self.

_Hm, danger is what is supposed to make me transform back. Of course, I will turn back into a child when the danger moment is over. _Harry mused as his emerald green eyes locked crimson red eyes.

"If you were to kill your-self, I would still have five others." He said smugly as he watched the now more familiar Harry Potter suspiciously.

Harry looked shocked and then grinned like the wolf that had caught the lamb, and then he laughed outright. "Tom, contrary to popular belief, I do my research and I do it very well. I found the others, and if I were to die, they would die with me. And with them out of the way, someone could easily kill you." He chuckled then as he recalled Tom's smug expression, then laughed again as he saw the absolutely gobsmacked look on everyone's face.

Harry sighed however, when he felt magic swirl around him and he was, yet again, a five year old. He jumped a bit when he remembered Salazar and quickly pulled the portrait out of his pocket.

"It's about time!" Salazar said loudly as Harry quickly enlarged the portrait. "Yes, yes, I am oh so very sorry." Harry said cheekily as Salazar mock glared at him.

Then he turned his eyes to Tom. "You, what are you waiting for? Help your cousin, family is most important after all, now I demand you to help him!" Salazar thundered as he watched Tom through narrowed eyes while everyone watched the scene in disbelief.

"Well, it would certainly be helpful if you were to tell me what you might need." Tom growled through clenched teeth.

"There is a journal that you have. One written by me, it will talk about a certain spell that involves aging you to your correct age. That is what Harry needs." Salazar said as nicely as possible after he had calmed down a bit.

"Then what just happened to him, he was his age a moment ago." Tom said as he grew suspiciously pale- well, even paler than he already was.

"When in danger, the person will revert back to their true age to protect themselves." Harry recited as Salazar nodded his head.

Tom paled further and averted his gaze from Harry. The young boy's eyes widened in disbelief at the action. "Oh, oh no, please tell me you didn't lose it?" Harry moaned in shock.

"What are you talking about, of course I didn't. I merely displaced it." The last part of his statement was uttered quietly.

Again, everyone watched in shocked silence.

"Dis-displaced it?! Are you kidding me?! Why I-!" Salazar was cut off from his ranting when Harry put a silencing spell around the furious Founder.

"It's better to let him rant and rave until he can't do it anymore." Harry said as he frowned and looked like a heart broken child.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this story.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort (or Tom, as Harry was so apt to call him), was grumbling to him-self as he looked at book after book in hopes of finding that damned journal. It was proving to be quite annoying and pointless, seeing as he hasn't seen anything that even resembled the journal.

He cursed silently as he heard Harry's cheerful child-like voice drawing ever closer to the room he was residing in.

"Hello Tom, have you found anything yet?" That soft voice asked gently, yet Tom knew that he was actually threatening him; he could hear the hidden threat! He could indeed hear it!

"No, I am afraid this is proving to be rather pointless. To be put simple, I don't think it's here." He said as he tried- and failed- to get near the door without Harry noticing. Let it be known that he tried valiantly, and failed as Harry stopped him with piercing killer green eyes.

"Then where else would it possibly be? The others that you trust exclusively have already searched the Riddle House's library for any Parseltongue written journal or book. Besides, you should recall enough about your life before your death to remember where you last saw the journal!" By that time, the Malfoy Manor was nearly shaking and everyone in it besides a rare few were cowering from the raw magic that was coming from the child's unfiltered rage.

"Now, now Harry calm down, I am sure that My Lord will remember in time, so please do calm down." A very calm Lucius Malfoy said soothingly to make sure that the small boy wouldn't tear his home down in his very rare temper tantrum. Draco and his two cohorts stood behind Lucius and watched Harry wearily.

Harry closed his eyes and calmed down slowly, and then he shot a deadly glare that could rival Severus' glare towards Tom. "I truly do hope that you find that journal because I really don't fancy being a child all over again." He said as his eyes grew cold when he thought about his childhood memories. There were very few good memories that he would never want to let go, but now they seem as if they were merely dreams, conjured up by his startling loneliness.

His eyes narrowed at his thoughts, only to be interrupted by a dark, deep voice. "Harry, I wanted to ask about the spell you used earlier before we came to Malfoy Manor." Severus said when he popped up next to Lucius out of no-where.

Tom's interest now peaked at the mentioning of the spell, he listened as Harry explained that there were actually two spells.

"The first one, _Pectus Scriptorium, _literally means chest portal, it allows me to reach into enclosed places just by thinking of what I am looking for and where exactly it is. The second spell merely closes the portal. I thought them up because really, it can be quite the hassle when I forget something and I can't retrieve it while I am in class." He finished simply.

The others were slightly amazed, the two spells sounded quite simple and the explanation was quite simple as well.

"Harry, when did you think those spells up?" Draco asked as he kneeled beside the small child. "Hm, it must've been around Second Year, everyone was afraid to go around anywhere alone." Harry explained simply.

"So you were afraid of going to the Gryffindor Rooms alone? I never expected that." Blaise mused as he grinned at Harry. "I wasn't the one who was afraid you fool. Everyone else was, but you should know, snakes do not harm that which is not afraid. Instead, you are deemed as worthy to be in their gracious presence." Harry said with a slight smirk, shocking all the Slytherins in the room.

"And how would you know something like that?" Lucius drawled as he tried to figure out the mysterious person that Harry Potter now was. After all, when you think of how someone is and think of the traits of the person and everything that the person does turns out to be a façade, what could you do but try to figure the person out?

Harry merely smirked and then waved his small hand while whispering a spell, a spell that Severus barely heard before he saw the Chamber of Secrets from two years past.

* * *

_A thirteen year-old Harry moved his hand along one of the walls of the Chamber. He spoke softly in Parseltongue and everyone (but Tom) was surprised to notice that they could understand what Harry was saying._

"_**How terrible it is that such a beautiful creature such as Tiamat had to be destroyed, even worse is that I was the one to do so."**__ He said softly as he looked at the perfectly preserved dead basilisk's body._

_He went to touch one of her gleaming scales, but was stilled by a low hissing. _

"_**Who are you?" **__The unknown creature hissed. __**"Me? I am Harry; may I ask who you are?"**__ Harry hissed back as he placed a hand upon one of Tiamat's scales. The hissing mere got louder after he touched the basilisk's scales._

"_**Stop touching my mother or I'll, I'll petrify and bite you!" **__Harry stilled at the scared hissing he heard. __**"Your mother? I never knew that she had hatched a snakeling. I am sorry little one; you may bite or petrify me if it makes you feel better." **__He said calmly as he looked behind him to see a small snake watching him with narrowed light green eyes._

"_**Why would I want to, and why would you say I could? Aren't you afraid of dying, are you patronizing me?"**__ The little snakeling asked in a torrent of questions._

_Harry looked at the small female snake and smiled gently before answering, __**I thought you would want to because I had to kill her, and I said so because I would want the person who killed my parents to say I could do such a thing. I am not afraid of dying due to the fact that I have faced death quite a few times, and no, I am not patronizing you." **__Harry said gently with a calm smile upon his face._

_The snakeling hissed gently and slithered closer to Harry. __**"You are not afraid of me?"**__ The snakeling asked suddenly. Harry blinked at the change in subject and hissed back quietly, __**"No, I am not. If I may ask, why do you need to know that?"**_

"_**It is settled, I am now your familiar."**__ The snakeling hissed confidently. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and he kneeled down to look closer at the female. __**"Little One, I already have a familiar, her name is Hedwig and she's one of my greatest friends."**__ Harry said with a smile. The snakeling hissed irritably and then slithered closer to crawl up Harry's body until she curled up on his head and staring into his eyes upside down._

"_**I will allow this Hedwig to be your familiar as well. Now don't argue with me Harry, and do give me a name, my mother never named me."**__ The snakeling hissed superiorly as she looked deep within his green eyes._

_Harry sighed and grabbed the snakeling gently so that she sat within the palm of his small hand. __**"Well, since you insist, I would be quite honored to have you as my second familiar. As for your name; what do you think about Tanit?"**__ He hissed with a smile._

_The scene started to fade however as Harry smiled._

* * *

The six Slytherins looked around subtly as a five year old Harry watched them with a smirk.

"Tanit can be quite demanding at times, can't she?" Harry asked knowingly as the six turned to look at them with stunned faces.

"How did you do that?" Tom was the first to ask as he stared at the boy with a surprised look on his face.

Harry tilted his head to the side-an action that everyone in the room found utterly adorable, not that three of them would admit to such a thought- and said as if they were all idiots, "A spell, of course."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a while, I've been sick the last few days. Also, who in a million years would not admit that Harry is just plain adorable no matter the age?**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Grimm's Fairy Tales; although I do happen to have the book, very nice, although some of the stories are less than happy. Nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Nagini hissed at Harry as she slithered up Tom's body to lie around his neck. _**"How do we know if the snakeling is a basilisk? How do we know if that truly was a memory instead of a false lie?" **_She asked, flicking her tongue out at Harry.

"_**Would you like to meet Tanit?" **_Harry asked as everyone but Tom wondered what they were speaking about. _**"Yes I would, I would very much like to see this wanna be basilisk."**_ At that, Harry giggled like the child he was at the time.

"_**Very well, my beautiful Tanit, please come to me. Anguis Scriptorium."**_When Harry finished hissing a dark-green portal formed near the ground, and within a second of forming, a small figure slithered out and hissed furiously.

"_**My dear Harry, I don't like being awoken when I'm sleeping in the library in the Chamber. The fireplace is so very comfortable. Why did you wake me?" **_Tanit hissed petulantly as Harry lifted her up so she could mirror Nagini.

"_**You **__**are**__** a basilisk."**_ Tom and Nagini hissed in awe together. That drew Tanit's attention quite quickly.

"_**What do you mean I am one, of course I am a basilisk, what led to lead differently you, you buffoons!?"**_ She hissed furiously, and she would have continued had Harry not pinched her mouth together, to which she hissed in rage even more than she already was.

The small boy giggled at her enraged hissing but stiffened once he heard a noise. Not even a second later, he was a fifteen year-old yet again.

"Where do you think you are going, Peter Pettigrew?" A squeak was heard behind Harry and a second later, Peter Pettigrew stood behind Harry and was slowly trying to inch his way to the door.

Harry turned to face him and the man squeaked again when he saw how Harry's eyes seemed to flash with death. When Draco and his father saw the look on Harry's face they nearly gasped at the enraged look.

"So, he finds Wormtail to be threatening? What am I, a Kneazle kitten?" Tom whispered to Severus, who could only shrug and continued to watch Harry burn Wormtail alive with his eyes.

Harry, unfortunately, heard his comment and answered him. "With you, it is different Tom. I don't have to worry about you befriending me and then betraying me to the ones who want to kill me. I don't have to worry about you framing a once good friend and sending them to Azkaban for such a long time for something they did not do.

"So yes Tom, you are an enemy, but one that can befriend me only to betray me is something that I have no time for." Harry finished with a hiss. Tanit hissed in agreement, spouting insults that only Harry, Tom and Nagini could understand.

"You are lucky that I hold no power here, or I would torture you before sending you to the Ministry so Sirius would be deemed Innocent." The fifteen year-old said in a deathly tone that sent shivers down even Tom's spine.

"I had to do it! My Lord would have killed me if I hadn't!" The pudgy man squeaked -yet again- and looked at Harry pleadingly. Hoping in vain that Harry would understand why he had done it.

"Then you should have taken Death for your companion. If you were a true Marauder, you would have refused and taken Death instead of betrayed your friends." He hissed angrily while the others watched as the candles in the room started to flicker and some of the books started to float.

"You know, I had a friend when I was a child, she was far older than me. But for some reason, I sometimes think that she was a dream I made up to escape my horrible childhood. I remember her telling me that she was as mad as a hatter, yet as sane as all time. You know, I think she could give Bellatrix a run for her galleons in the insane department. Not that you would know it by just looking at her, but I could see it in her eyes.

"She was the only one that cared when I went to visit her in her world, and only when I was in her world was I ever truly safe. You wouldn't expect such a thing from a vampire, but I was truly safe with Annette and Krad." The teen whispered as he circled Wormtail.

The man that was responsible for sentencing his parents to death and framing Sirius whimpered and tried very hard to watch the teen every way he went.

Everyone else were quite confused when they listened to Harry talk about this Annette person. Why had no one mentioned her before?

Tom decided to break the silence that had entered quite unwelcome like. "Potter, do what you would like with Wormtail, I have decided that I no longer need him." He said with a cruel smile.

Harry returned it by smirking at him and turned back towards Wormtail. "You know, I would very much like to make you suffer for all you have done, so I shall. And it's quite a nice spell that I know as well, it'll make you feel the pain of every wrongdoing you have done in these fifteen years.

"I wonder if it'll drive you insane before the Dementors to get you. Oh, another thing, if the Wizengamot decide to have a trial, have no fear, the Veritaserum will work on you even in the grips of madness." Harry cooed with a sweet smile, almost as if he wasn't threatening someone.

"Now then, come along. Also, _Dolorem de Praeteritis Erratis _and I hope you suffer very much for the pain you have caused_."_ The small teen said with a calm smile as Peter started to whimper and groan in pain, and just as he was going to start screaming, Harry waved his hand and Peter was forced to transform into his Animagus form.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit. I have some business to do while I'm still threatened." He said with a smile and then vanished.

* * *

Severus was the first to speak after five minutes of silence. "Well, I am so very glad I have yet to get on his bad side." Blaise tsked at that and said, "Bad side, forget that, that was not a bad side, that was a demonic, unholy side. Be happy we haven't done enough to get on that side."

Draco nodded his head to emphasis the point and Pansy followed the two boys out of the room silently, shaken by what she had seen.

The three men left in the room thought about what the teen had said and, in total synch, sighed.

"So, while we have Potter on our side, do you think we could turn him?" Tom asked as he watched the books that floated to the ceiling, continue to float around the room.

Lucius shrugged a bit and frowned; while Severus stared at one book in particular that was content to float around in a circle, right above where Harry had stood. Luckily, he was much taller than the teen, and the book reached his chest where it floated in the air.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales, I wonder why this would float around where Harry stood." He murmured as he recalled some of the fairy tales that were less than happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear, dear, dear things are starting to get confusing aren't they? My, my and I do wonder who might this Annette and Krad might be.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was roaming the hallways early in the morning, searching for his sacrificial pawn when he happened to see Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, have you seen Harry?" He asked cheerfully, only to be stumped by the confusion that showed on their faces.

"No sir, we haven't seen Harry since Friday night at dinner, he usually works on his class projects on Sunday, but Saturdays are something we have yet to figure out. And we haven't seen him at breakfast, but he might be with Madame Pomfrey. They are close." Hermione said as she tried to think back about what had happened with Harry as of late.

She was starting to think that the three of them were drifting apart. She just knew that she shouldn't have let Ron talk her into taking money from Harry's Vault, but no, he said that Harry would understand and that he practically owed them the money for all that they've been through together.

Dumbledore frowned as he said goodbye to the two and went to visit Pomfrey.

* * *

Seamus and Dean were just roaming the hallways, searching for their adorable little friend when they heard Hermione speaking with Dumbledore. They quickly moved back to the hallway they were just about to leave completely and quietly watched them speak to one another.

Ron looked like a complete moron as he stared at Dumbledore with a blank expression and Hermione just looked confused as she spoke to the old man. They then watched as he walked away with a frown.

* * *

"The old goat's looking for Harry!" Seamus exclaimed as soon as he and Dean were in the Room of Requirements with Harry's true friends.

The twins frowned as Neville grew pale. Luna, however, smiled. "Don't worry, Harry won't be captured by him; he's working on changing our world right now." She said dreamily as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

For some reason, everyone was instantly calmed by her words and they all started to breathe better.

"Well then, Forge; we should cheer Harry on in spirit, shouldn't we?" Fred asked as he grinned at his twin who could only return his grin with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"_**Now then Tanit, we need to be very silent when we get there. After all, we do want this to be a surprise and hopefully by the Afternoon, Remmy and Sirius will get a paper about Sirius being free." **_Harry hissed quietly as his teenage form walked silently through a dark tunnel that had an even darker portal looking door at the end.

Tanit hissed her agreement and fell silent as they neared the portal. A minute later and they were standing in Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. He smiled as he noticed the room was completely empty. He walked over to Kingsley's desk and placed the cage that contained Wormtail on the top of a stack of papers.

He then conjured a scroll and ink quill and set to writing a note.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_ Sirius Black is Innocent, just open the cage and ask the Rat a few questions, he will be in pain, but he truly deserves it for the pain he has set upon others because of his own cowardess. Now, if need be use Veritaserum and he will tell the truth. But never forget, Sirius is Innocent and because of the Ministry's stupidity, he spent many years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Everyone thought him to be a traitor. Remember to tell the Ministry that everyone should be tried fairly. It leads to less stupid mistakes._

_ -H.J.P_

Harry frowned as he finished writing and folded the scroll up. He then wrote _Urgent _upon the top of the scroll and hissed to Tanit who was quietly hissing at the scared rodent that was trembling in pain.

He quickly cast the spell he had used earlier to leave Malfoy Manor and was once again walking through a dark tunnel.

* * *

Tom Riddle watched his minions- yes, he called them his minions- and sighed. Harry had yet to return from the night before and as much as he hated to say it, he was worried. Not to mention that most of his followers were scared witless of them and wouldn't dare try to joke with him like Harry would.

It was moments like this that he semi wished that he wasn't hell bent on taking over the Wizarding World and was just a normal person. At least then he would have people that would attempt to joke around with him. Unfortunately, all the grown-ups and their children were terrified of him, yet one small, fragile teenager wasn't. Unbelievable really.

At least he still had three people that weren't truly terrified of him. Lucius, Severus and Fenrir, ah yes, they never seemed to show fear towards him. It was quite refreshing along with Harry's defiance. After all, when you're one of the darkest wizards ever born, it gets sort of hard to find people not afraid of you.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded a small child entirely, yet he wasn't afraid. He was not afraid of the darkness. After all, there were things that were much worse than darkness to him. Besides, the darkness always hid him in its shadowy embrace, it always protected him._

_A voice like silk appeared out from the darkness. "Little one, aren't you afraid?" The voice asked as two hidden figures watched the small child that had haunted emerald eyes._

"_I have worse things to be afraid of." The little child replied softly with a shrug._

_A huffing laugh was heard soon after followed by the smooth low tone of a man. "What could scare you more than a vampyre and a werewolf?" The man asked harshly._

_The small child smiled without an ounce of happiness and said simply, "My family."_

Severus shot up from off the plush couch that he had been napping on and gripped the book that he had been reading before he nodded off to the land of dreams.

_What was that? Could it have been a nightmare? But it seemed so real. _He thought as he looked at the cover of the book. "Really, this book could give Beedle the Bard's a run for his galleons on what kind of punishments that were handed out to the wrong-doers." He said as he sat up and looked out the window.

It was still early in the morning. Hopefully the Potter brat would be back soon. Who knew what could happen if anyone were to discover that he was stuck as a child for an indefinite amount of time.

* * *

**Author's Note: My, my, even more questions pop up. How interesting…**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Harry roamed the alley, watching the people with sharp green eyes that would have most people say it was peculiar for a five year-old to have such eyes.

He looked down at the ground and frowned. The reason why he was in Diagon Alley was because of the dimension tunnel. It seemed that his child body didn't hold as much power as his teenage body. Yes, both were remarkably powerful, but unfortunately, his child body held less magic than his original.

That was a very bad thing seeing as the dimension tunnel relied on a very powerful source to remain stable. Power that his young little body didn't have. Why that was, he did not truly know nor could he figure it out.

He sighed again, he couldn't exactly _Apparate, _he wasn't very sure about the whereabouts of the Malfoy Manor and he certainly was not about to botch it up just because he wanted to get back to the Manor.

Usually, Harry was quite perceptive, and avoided bumping into people, this time he was so preoccupied he barely even felt the thud of him walking straight into something, _someone_ actually. The only moment he actually felt it was when he fell to the ground.

* * *

Fenrir was not expecting to run into anyone when he made his way to Diagon Alley.

If anyone's wondering how he would go around Diagon Alley without people screaming and running for the hills, well, it is quite simple, all he did was clean up a bit and he looked less like a demented crazy werewolf and more like a respectable gentlemen.

Ah yes, it was quite easy to fool the wizards when they were so foolish. Of course, when one has always been seen like a demented beast, it could be quite a change when you look less demented and more gentlemanly.

Now, Fenrir had not expected to bump into anyone, but he did. A positively mouth-watering, adorable little child who fell to the ground with a thud. He had expected the child to cry as soon as he felt his rump hit the cobbled path, yet he did not.

The sweet looking child merely shook his head, pushed him-self up and wiped the dirt from his dark green robes. He then looked up at Fenrir and smiled sweetly.

Fenrir had expected the child to cry and run from him as soon as he saw him, after all, he was told quite often that he was terribly frightening, even if he was all cleaned up. Yet the child merely smiled.

"Quite sorry, I was thinking too hard and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The sweet little child said to him. Fenrir stared at him blankly, wondering why the five year-old was speaking in complete sentences and sounding like a rational person, whereas any other child would've blamed the fact that he had fallen on the one he ran into.

The child blinked with large green eyes behind strangely familiar circular glasses. Wait, round glasses? That brat that Voldemort was always harping on about had round glasses and big green eyes. Although, he was a fifteen year-old and this kid was five, maybe they were related?

Before Fenrir could ask the child, the little one grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into an empty corner of the Alley where shadows over-ruled any and everything.

"Oi, you little brat, why'd you do that?!" Fenrir whispered harshly, still expecting the child to start crying. The child however, did not bat an eyelash.

"Ah, that's right; you weren't at the meeting last night. Anyways, do you think you could take me back to Tom and the others, please?" The little one asked sweetly.

"Tom, who is Tom and why should I be taking you anywhere?" Fenrir asked gruffly and then groaned as large green eyes got even larger and greener than before. Ah yes, he was being taken in by the puppy-dog eyes.

_What the hell?! Resist the puppy eyes, resist damn it, resist! _He thought furiously as the eyes grew even larger with a hint of sadness in them.

"Tom is Voldemort, I am Harry Potter and I need to get to them again, Tom's helping me try to get back to my original form if you wished to know." The child said with big eyes still gazing up at the large werewolf.

"How do I know that you're Harry Potter?" Fenrir asked as he tried to decide if the brat was lying or telling the truth.

"You bit Remus Lupin, who is one of my god-fathers when he was just a small defenseless child. If you pay attention, I still have his scent on me from the other day when I snuck out of Hogwarts to go see him and my other god-father." Harry explained as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Fenrir blinked his eyes, lifted the child up into his arms before the little one could make a sound and dug his nose into the side of Harry's neck. He then inhaled deeply and sighed at the scent of his cub that lingered upon the child's skin. Harry giggled a bit at the feeling and asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Fenrir grumbled a bit and set the child so he could lie comfortably in his arms. "Fine, now don't move, I really don't want to end up spliced." And with that last little comment, he _Apparated_ to the Malfoy Manor with not a single person to notice it.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Sirius Black was awake. Of course, he was up before his lover Remus Lupin, he wasn't so sure why he was up before his lover was, after all, and they had had a late night. Their late nights usually had them up at a later time than they would usually not even dare to get up at.

At least, Remus would complain if Sirius wasn't up by the time he was, but it was easily ignored in favor of more wonderful, peaceful sleep.

Anyways, Sirius just knew that he was awake for a reason, so he went down to the kitchen to find out why. For some reason, things always happened in the kitchen and he had no idea why.

There on the table stood a proud Hedwig who just so happened to have a copy of the Daily Prophet.

When Hedwig hooted at him, he took it from her gently and gave her a treat.

He almost blacked out after he read what was on the front page.

* * *

Remus Lupin was enjoying a very peaceful sleep when he was jumped on. By a big, black dog. "Sirius, I hope you have a good reason for that." He said sleepily.

"Moony, wake up, wake up! I'm free!" Sirius shouted joyously after he shifted back and jumped up and down onto Remus' back.

"What do you mean you're free?" He grumbled sleepily as he tried-and failed- to get Sirius to stop jumping on him.

"Look, it's in the paper!" Sirius shouted as he pushed the Daily Prophet straight into Remus's face.

"Yes, yes it's in the-!" His sentence was stopped with a gasp as he sat up and read the paper for anything he might have miss-read.

"You're free; they're no longer going to look for you. You're no longer a danger to anyone!" He whispered furiously as tears began to cloud his eyes in relief. He flung the paper to the side and gathered Sirius into his arms, where he proceeded to kiss him furiously.

The two shared both loving and heated kisses with each other for over five minutes before Sirius realized something.

"We should probably thank Hedwig for bringing the Prophet and send a note to the Pup to thank him for all he's done." Sirius said as soon as he had enough air back in his lungs to speak.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, maybe we can even ask if we can meet him, I am positive he would love to meet his god-father as a free man now." Remus said with a wolf-like grin.

Sirius just grinned in reply and ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. Remus entered a few minutes later and greeted Hedwig who hooted back at him and nipped at his fingers.

"You did keep her waiting Remmy." Sirius laughed as Remus pulled his fingers back quickly.

"Yes, yes, Hedwig, thank you very much for bringing this to us, and do you think that you could go take this note to Harry. He would be delighted to see you since you've been here for the past few days." Remus said softly as he gave the snowy owl a treat and then handed the note to her.

Hedwig hooted her happiness at the thought of seeing Harry once again and left as soon as Sirius opened on of the windows.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, how wonderful, Sirius is a free man once more. No more getting shut up in Grimmauld Place anymore all the time for him now. And don't Siri and Remus just make an adorable couple. Sorry to those that like Tonks and Remus, but come on, Remus is the serious one, while Sirius is the fun-loving one, which equals an adorable couple. I like Tonks and Remus together, but Remus and Sirius are just better. Also, Hedwig has entered the story, although she seems to have a small role in this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

A snowy white owl flew swiftly through the sky, knowing that without a doubt, her owner would be arriving at his rival's home soon enough.

Ah, how truly wonderful her master was, he had only known kindness and love for nearly a year before his parents were killed, and after all the abuse he went through, he was still kind and thoughtful. He allowed forgiveness and was kind and patient with most people.

Actually, the only people who he didn't pardon were those that actually seemed to be keen on hurting those he cared for or traitors.

Hedwig was grateful to her master Harry. She had heard of what the other owls had said their first year of attending Hogwarts. She knew that their masters thought the same of her master.

_Too flashy, attention seeker has to have something that attracts attention just like him-self._

So many untrue things were said about her master, and she tried to make up for it by doing her best for Harry. Of course, he thought of her as a life saver, he had told her many times that he wouldn't know what to do if she weren't there for him those summer's with his relatives.

Humph, those fools even said things, now, four years later. Didn't they have anything else to speak about? Why was it always her master? Why did fate do this to Harry? Didn't they care, didn't anyone care about his suffering?

Though her master put on a strong front, always holding his head up high, never showing his fear to anyone; she still heard him crying softly when visiting under the cover of night. She remembered feeling unbearable sadness when she saw tears slide down his cheeks.

She remembered terrifying rage when those buffoons pretended to be his friend.

She remembered overwhelming happiness when she met her master for the first time. She was still just barely able to fly seeing as they didn't let the owls out of their cages for a very long time, if at all, not to mention, she was still very young at that time.

The first time she had seen him; he was this small, tiny little child that looked so fragile and weak, but when he had turned to her and her cage was thrust into his thin arms, he had turned her cage around and held it away from his thin body to look at her.

She remembered huge emerald eyes just sparkling with happiness as he grinned at her in glee. A small, pleasant voice greeted her as she stared into large emeralds behind round glasses, "_Hello, I look forward to getting to know you, little owl."_

She purred with laughter as she remembered all the wonderful times they had had together. Hedwig then screeched when she saw how close she was to the dark looking Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed as he lounged on the sofa in his waiting room. Harry had yet to come back and he was starting to get worried. Blaise and Pansy weren't all that worried as they had seen how incredibly powerful Harry was, even if he was stuck in a five year-old body. They had told him so, but he still worried.

Soon enough, the two were unable to deal with their worrying friend and had left the room so Draco could worry in silence.

After the two had left, Draco thought of bad to worse situations that could happen to Harry. After all, he was an unimaginably powerful five year-old at the current time, not to mention he was freaking adorable at either age.

Yes, he thought Harry James Potter was cute no matter what age he was. He would never admit to it, but ever since he had first met Harry Potter, he had had a slight, miniscule crush on the slimmer, smaller boy.

Besides, Harry had power, he came from an old bloodline-striking his mother from the record, but he would never say such a thing in Harry's presence, in fact, he would never say such things again if it were to anger Harry- he was gorgeous, Harry was incredibly smart even though he hid it most of the time, and Harry was a magnificent Quidditch Seeker.

What else would he wish for?

Oh, the reason why he became Harry's tormentor the past five years was partially because of his feelings for Harry, the fact that he always lost against Harry in Quidditch, and because he felt undeniable rage at not being chosen to be his friend.

Oh, why did he have to be such an arrogant twit to Harry when they were eleven?! Why?!

He was knocked off of the sofa and out his depressing thoughts by a loud screech that came from the window.

Draco looked over from the floor and sat there in shock. There, floating in front of his window was Hedwig, Harry's beloved owl!

* * *

Hedwig was starting to get frustrated by her master's blond tormentor and started to click at the window with her sharp talons.

If an owl could smirk, she would've done so at that moment since the blond scrambled off of the floor and quickly unlatched the window to push it open for the snowy owl.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked dangerously as Hedwig swooped into the room and perched her-self on the back of the sofa.

Hedwig hooted softly in response to his question.

Draco raised an eye at her and walked to the door slowly; he could feel her large amber eyes following him.

When he turned back to her he could see a small rolled up sheet of parchment rapped around one of her legs. _Mostly likely something from Harry's god-father. _Was the thought that entered Draco's mind in that instant.

Draco inclined his head to the loyal owl and opened the door; he then walked all the way to dining hall.

Before he could actually register who was in the dining hall, Hedwig screeched and took off before he could utter a word.

Suffice to say, everyone in the room was surprised when they saw a five year-old cuddling a snowy owl to his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really do adore Hedwig, she's so awesome! Also, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my little brother just came back from his time with my grandparents, sadly I have to supervise everything he does, or he'll get into something which means I get in trouble, really sorry about it taking so long! **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

"I'm back!" Harry called out to everyone in the room as he continued to cuddle Hedwig to his chest.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked darkly as he loomed over Harry. He was interrupted from his looming when a harsh growl was heard from behind Harry.

A large silver furred wolf was in front of Harry in an instant. Severus knew without a doubt that it was Greyback, he also felt a tiny bit of fear for the werewolf but his thoughts and worries about what could have happened to Harry were much greater than his fear of the werewolf.

Fenrir shifted back to his humanoid form with a curse after Harry flicked his ear. "That hurts, Cub!" He whined as he held the injured ear tenderly.

"Well, please refrain from threatening my Professor and nothing like that will happen." Harry said calmly as Hedwig perched her-self on his shoulder.

Everyone in the room could only stare in a mixture between amusement and shock as the large werewolf was silenced by the small doll-like boy.

"Harry, what were you doing? Where were you? Did anything happen to you?" Questions just came forth from Draco as he neared Harry.

Harry smiled gently at the pale blond and answered all three questions, "I dropped Wormtail off at Kingsley's office, after that I got stuck at Diagon Alley, a short while later I met Fenrir and asked him to bring me here."

"But what took so long and how'd you get stuck in Diagon Alley?" Blaise was the next to ask questions.

"Hm, when I am in my original body it has much more power than this one, that body is able to form a stable dimension tunnel. However, when I was coming back here, I turned back into a child halfway through the tunnel, when that happened; the tunnel was unable to remain stable and dropped me in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"And if you think I was going to just try to _Apparate, _you must be crazy, though I may know of that form of travel; I have never before tried it. It was smart not to do so and risk splicing myself. Thankfully, as I was thinking of such things, I literally ran right into Fenrir." Harry finished with a cheeky grin.

"Hm and how did you convince Fenrir to help you, Snakeling?" Tom asked as he stared down into Harry's green eyes as Fenrir watched the Dark Lord for anything suspicious.

At this question, Harry smirked a bit and moved to sit at the table where Lucius Malfoy was watching everything with interest in his grey eyes.

"I am Remus' Cub, Remus is Fenrir's Cub and though he doesn't show it, Fenrir would do whatever his Cub asked of him because he cares. After all, though he is considered harsh and cruel, Fenrir is just a big teddy bear!" Harry said childishly in an adorably child-like voice.

Severus noticed immediately that one of Fenrir's eyes was twitching uncontrollably at the statement.

Everyone was entirely shocked by what had been said, they were even more shocked that the child's throat hadn't been torn out the second he had uttered the words.

Funny that; they seemed to be shocked quite a bit ever since Harry came around to turn everything upside down.

"You're lucky that you're so cute, you brat." Fenrir mumbled quietly to Harry. The child smiled innocently at him and turned to Hedwig who was waiting rather impatiently.

"Yes, yes, now let's see what you have here, my Dear." He said gently as he unrolled the letter and started to read silently.

"Hm, I see. How truly spectacular. Lord Malfoy, may my god-father's come to see me in a few days?" Harry asked after he finished reading the short letter to which Lucius Malfoy calmly replied, "If that would make you happy, it's fine. I'm sure that Narcissa would love to see her cousin Sirius. She's said that they were quite close when they were younger."

"Thank you, what day would be the best for them to come over?" The young wizard asked as he gently stroked his loyal owls' feathers.

"Hm, well, you could invite them tonight. I'll give you a portkey." And with that, the eldest Malfoy stood and left the room to go retrieve a portkey.

Harry smiled after the man left and looked at Tom who was watching him wearily. It turned out that watching the young raven haired child wearily was the right thing to do.

"Tom, have you recalled where the journal might be? Please do think back to last time you recall having it on your person." He said as Tom paled.

"Well, I remember the last time I had it," Harry's smile widened a bit, "but the thing is," the smile dimmed a bit when he heard 'but', "the last time I recall having it with me was when I went to your home and _murdered your parents._" The last three words were spoken so terribly softly that even Fenrir had trouble hearing them.

Harry heard them quite clearly however and closed his eyes, at the same time the words were uttered he could feel ice start to flow through his veins.

"I see; then Dumbledore most likely has the journal. If he saw something that belonged to a Founder he would most definitely take it into his custody." For a whole minute, Harry was solemn before he shocked everyone by jumping straight out of chair.

"Hah ha, how wonderful, I nearly forgot!" Harry twirled around to jump into Fenrir's arms.

Two people nearly growled before they were able to stop themselves.

"Harry, what did you nearly forget?" Tom asked as Lucius came back into the dining room to watch what was going on.

"For me to know and for all of you to find out. Now then, I have a plan."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long everyone and sorry this chapter is really short compared to the others, most likely not by much but it's still shorter.**

**Also, I have a very important question for everyone; please try to help me with it.**

**Now, I love Snarry, but at the same time I adore Drarry, and originally I was going to make this between Severus and Harry, but Draco took over and demanded that I make it between him and Harry and frankly I don't know what to do.**

**So forgive me for asking this of you but please do try to help put my unease to rest.**

** A. Drarry**

**B. Snarry**

**C. SS/HP/DM**

**Sorry to ask this of you all again, but please try to help me, I honestly can't decide between them.**

**Also, the dead line for the couple choosing is Thursday, September 5, 2013**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Lucius asked as he gave the portkey to the small child that was still in Fenrir's arms.

"I'm going to go call on an old friend. Come along Hedwig, I have to write a letter to Sirius and Remus and you're the only one I trust to deliver anything important to anyone." With that Hedwig cooed at her small master and waited for him to jump out of the werewolf's arms.

A few seconds later, the two were leaving the room, before they could leave the room completely Fenrir spoke, "I am going to get you back for that teddy bear comment, Cub." To which Harry merely waved back at him with a smile.

Severus watched after the child left and decided to follow after him as soon as no-one was paying attention; Draco did the same by following his god-father.

* * *

They followed Harry and Hedwig all the way to one of the nature rooms that resided within the Malfoy Manor.

You see, the Malfoy Family held a great love for animals and nature, in turn that led them to create three nature rooms.

The first Nature Room held very rare and endangered magical species that were threatening to die out. The Malfoys bought the creatures to save them. It didn't matter to them that the creatures might be considered dark; after all they were already considered dark themselves. It wouldn't make a difference to them.

The second Nature Room held rare flowers and trees that were often hard to grow. Since they were so hard to grow sometimes many people would often grow annoyed and just stop growing them, leading to them being endangered as well. Since the Malfoy Family was very rich and had quite a bit of time on their hands, they could afford to wait and wait no matter how long it took.

The third Nature Room was where Harry and Hedwig had arrived and it was also the simplest of the nature rooms. It held the more typical magical creatures as well as regular creatures. It also had very typical flowers and trees.

Severus and Draco looked at each other with confusion upon their faces. They looked back to Harry when he started to speak.

"This should do for now Hedwig, oh I just can't wait to see Siri and Remmy." He said as he tied the letter around Hedwig's leg and wrapped the portkey into a small pouch. "Now then, please do be careful Hedwig I know many people would pay very much to get their hands on the Golden Boy's precious owl. Be safe Hedwig, this would be the second time you've flown today and people tend to get suspicious." Harry said as he gently attached the pouch to Hedwig's other leg and watched her fly swiftly away from him.

Harry smiled and walked around the room touching some of the flowers gently as he went. Some of the animals even came out of their hiding places to see him.

He sighed as he went to stand in the middle of the room and started to whisper a spell. Though his voice was soft it carried through the room and straight to Draco and Severus.

"_Afferte Mi Cara Fox_." Were the soft words that sent shivers through Severus and Draco's bodies. A brilliant shade of crimson light erupted in front of Harry; it sent the animals scurrying back to their hiding places and Severus followed by Draco backed up a few inches in fear of the crimson light.

Harry moved not an inch however and smiled gently when the vibrant crimson slowly receded and a tall slim man appeared on the floor.

The man had vibrant crimson hair that spiked up a bit at the back and was only wearing a pair of simple leather pants. The man was sitting Indian style on the floor and the moment he saw Harry he asked, "Am I having the dream of when we first met?"

Harry giggled and shook his head.

"Hello Fox, how have you been?" He asked sweetly as he kneeled beside the man. "Better now that I've seen you Darlin'." Fox said as Draco and Severus looked at each other completely stunned.

Everyone that knew had been shocked to an extent when Harry Potter became a five year-old, yet this man wasn't even blinking at the fact.

The two practically flew into the room when the stranger yawned and they caught sight of two pearl white fangs.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing?!" Harry yelped when Severus snatched the boy up into his arms and Draco pointed his wand at the stranger who was frowning at the way Severus was holding Harry.

"Harry, did you realize that this man is a Vampire?" Draco asked as he kept his wand pointed at the man as he slowly got up from off of the floor.

"Yes, Draco, I do indeed know because I have known him most of my life. Now, Fox, have you recovered from the attack?" Harry asked the vampire as Severus reluctantly let him out of his arms.

The vampire smirked at the professor and bent down to ruffle Harry's long hair. "I've been doing much better Sweetheart; you don't need to check in on me all the time. Now, enough pleasantries, why'd you call me, you hate calling on me just in case people find out and decide to come after me." Fox said as he picked Harry up into his arms and stood up.

"Hm, well I need the best thief and-!" Harry was interrupted by Fenrir swooping in out of nowhere and yanking him into his arms. He was soon followed by everyone else as Fenrir started to growl at the amused vampire.

"Quite the protective family you got there Darlin'. Now, you said something about needing the best thief?" He said calmly as he looked straight at Harry and completely ignored everyone else, much to their annoyance.

"Fenrir stop growling! Yes, I do, in fact I need you to steal something from Dumbledore. It is a journal that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and will most likely help me gain my form again." Harry said as he struggled out of Fenrir's arms.

"Cub, stop struggling, that's a vampire you're talking to!" Fenrir growled as he tried to stop the squirming child and decided to finally just end the squirming by smacking the boy right on his rear-end.

Everyone stopped breathing when Harry stopped moving and large tears appeared in his eyes.

Fox growled and snatched the small boy out of Fenrir's arms before he could do anything.

"You bastard, don't ever do that! He didn't deserve it and it'll only bring back bad memories!" He said before he started to coo at the boy who had tears running down his cheeks and was sniffling.

Severus and Draco glared at Fenrir and went to Harry. Tanit had also just appeared out of one Harry's pockets and was hissing soothingly to the distraught boy.

"So then, what's your story and how did you meet Harry?" Draco asked as Harry started to calm down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, new chapter and also a bit of a mystery, who is this new person? Also, if anyone wonders about Harry's reaction, remember his childhood.**

**Also, I have counted those who reviewed for the last chapter and hopefully I counted right because I suck at anything math related. **

**Anyways,**

**Drarry got 11**

**Snarry got 18**

**SS/HP/DM got 18.5**

**Okay, apparently now the C pairing is 18.5, not sure how that happens, anyways, most everyone seems to like the C pairing and most everyone seems to like the B pairing, sadly A pairing doesn't stand a chance. Now, please forgive me for this latest update, since I keep going back and forth between B and C. And to all of those who have counted and reviewed the numbers for me, I thank you very much. **

**Now then, I have decided to keep the C pairing because most seem to be fine with it not to mention the numbers it got. I thank everyone for all your wonderful help, and also, I am not changing the pairing because, well, I am starting to get confused on everything.**

**So, no more pairing changing for this story, I hope you all understand and I sincerely hope that you are all fine with it. **

**Thank you for listening yet again and I hope that you continue reading.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story. **

* * *

_**Too much rain, how am I supposed to find my way, even if I am a vampire, it doesn't mean I have the nose of a blood-hound! That was supposed to be werewolf territory!**__ Fox thought as he stumbled his way through the streets._

_**Man, those hunters just don't let up, not to mention they seem to get stronger each freakin' generation! **__He exclaimed mentally as he pressed a hand to his shoulder. He couldn't tell if it had stopped bleeding, what with all the rain that was falling down on him._

_Fox heard a noise and stopped moving, mentally preparing himself for another fight. He tensed when he heard a whimper._

_The red-haired vampire narrowed his eyes and hurried toward the small noise._

_There in an alleyway was a tiny little boy who was more skin and bones than was healthy. The sight immediately enraged him. _

_The little boy appeared to be asleep and he whimpered again, unconsciously holding his side as he curled up on the cold cobblestones._

_The little boy was black and blue all over and it looked like he had been used as a soccer ball. He was wearing clothes that appeared to be far too large on his scarily underweight body and was dirty from the all the mud that had appeared when it had first started to rain._

_Fox now had a dilemma; he could go along his merry way in pain and suffering from a hunter attack and ignore the poor child or he could take the child with him and help fix him up._

_Now, no matter what anyone says, dark creatures were not dark unless they chose to be. And seeing as Fox had a heart- no matter what anyone had said- he decided to take the child with him._

_Fox gently picked the child up and cradled him tenderly in his arms. "Don't worry Little One, soon enough we'll be out of this storm and into my nice, warm little cottage." He said soothingly to pale and severely cold child._

_He continued to coo and speak gently to the child as he made his way to the cottage that he lived in._

* * *

_Warmth was the first thing that Harry felt when he awoke. "Where am I?" He asked himself quietly, as he shivered and wrapped a blanket around him tighter._

"_You are in my cottage Little One." A voice answered him quietly._

_Harry looked toward where the voice came from and gasped as he saw the man bandaging an arm covered in crimson blood._

"_Please stop, you have to clear away all the blood first!" Harry said sternly as he pushed himself up and off of the nice bed to hobble his way to the surprised older man._

"_Uh, Kiddo, I don't think that you should be worrying about me. Really, I've dealt with this kind of thing before and it's always turned out just fine in the end." Fox explained as he watched the small little kid calmly take a clean wash-cloth wring the water from it and gently wash the blood away from his injured shoulder._

"_Do you have any alcohol?" Harry asked quietly as he continued washing the blood away. Fox was quick to gesture in the direction of where he kept his alcohol and was very quick to regret the gesture as the kid quickly grabbed the bottle he was looking for with a practiced eye, and pour some of the alcohol onto a different wash-cloth._

_Harry then gently rubbed the wash-cloth with the alcohol onto Fox's shoulder only stopping when the older man would wince or hiss in pain._

_Soon enough, the child was holding his small hand out for the bandages that Fox still held in his other hand._

_He sighed before handing the kid the bandages and patiently waited for the little boy to finish wrapping his shoulder._

_**If I was him, I would have been asking so many questions I probably would've hit myself already.**__ The vibrant red-head thought as the boy quietly finished wrapping his shoulder._

"_So, no questions?" He asked the little boy simply. "No questions are asked because I already know." Harry said with a gentle little smile that just tugged at Fox's heart._

"_Know, what do you know? And before you answer anything, I would like to know the name of the person who patched me up." Fox said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and gently picked up the small child and placed him back on the bed._

"_Hm, my name is Harry Potter and the reason I know is because of Annette. She and Krad taught me everything I need to know about Dark Creatures. Only, you're a Half-ling. Half Wizard and half Vampyre. I'm sorry that no-one tries to understand your plight." Harry said sincerely as he was sat upon the bed gently by the shocked Half-Vampyre._

"_Annette and Krad? You know about us Dark Creatures? But, how would a mere child know?" The words tumbled forth from his mouth without him even thinking of how the questions might make the child stumble around in his reasoning._

_Harry answered calmly, his words much more organized than Fox had thought of how the child would answer. "Annette and Krad live in the Dark Dimension where they were sealed a very long time ago by someone who had very negative thoughts about Dark Creatures. Krad was actually born from an experiment in an attempt to create a creature that was not dark but was born from a Dark Creature itself._

"_The first time he explained it to me, I was very confused and wasn't very sure if I would remember it all, but somehow I managed to do that exact thing." At that, Harry smiled gently at the thought of the look of pride on Krad's face when he said that he actually understood what he was telling him. _

"_Okay, but wait, only those who are sealed or banished are permitted to the Dark Dimension. So how did you ever manage to get there?" Fox asked, still slightly in shock that the small child in front of him even knew about the land of true darkness._

_Harry laughed slightly, a cold harsh laugh that didn't seem to fit his face at all. "When you are thrown unto your darkest moment with no-where to turn except for darkness all around, you somehow find a passage that takes you to the land of utter darkness. And at its depths are two strange lights that shine brightly through all of the darkness that wraps the dimension in eternal night."_

_Harry stopped to catch his breath and also to remember the strange sensation of falling into darkness and finally stopping at the supposed bottom where he had heard two of the most beautiful-yet darkest- voices he had ever heard in his entire life._

_Fox listened to his story carefully, wanting very much to have this moment remain within his heart for all of the time he lived._

"_Those two lights were Annette and Krad, because all of the darkness I had felt within my life I held no fear of them and that drove Krad crazy for some reason. Annette said it was because everyone else they had met had always been terrified of them and I was one of the first to not show an ounce of fear." The small boy said with a warm chuckle._

_He could clearly remember the smirk on Annette's face when she had told him that. He could tell at that time that she was actually very happy that he had felt no fear upon meeting them. It turned out that it wasn't very fun when everyone took one look at you and ran screaming for the hills._

"_Once I had a talk with Krad when Annette was looking for a Light Spell. He had told me that he was named Krad by his mother to be opposite of the darkness. Sadly, everyone turned on him and his mother was killed trying to protect him. He never felt lonely after that though, he never felt like he was darkness. He felt the exact opposite of that." Harry said softly as warmth spread throughout the room from the fireplace that was burning the wood Fox had placed in it at a nice pace._

"_Why did he never feel alone?" The words came completely unexpected yet Fox couldn't seem to take them back._

_Harry smiled fondly and whispered, "Annette found him before he could feel true loneliness."_

_The two sat in silence for the next couple of moments._

_One sat there trying to figure out what the younger one meant while the other simply sat there and recalled the happiness that had lit his dear friends face when he had first told him that simple sentence._

"_Harry, why did they teach you about us Dark Creatures and why was Annette looking for a Light Spell?" Fox finally gained the courage to ask after six moments of draining silence had come and passed._

"_Krad and Annette wanted me to be prepared in case I ever needed a true friend who would be there for me since they can't and Annette truly hates being surrounded in darkness day in and day out. She always thought it was quite funny when I spoke to her about it seeing as she is a Demon Vampyre." Harry sighed when he heard his savior gasp in surprise._

"_I'm sorry, but I thought all of the Demon-Vampyre's were all killed long, long ago." Fox said, desperately trying to hide his surprise._

"_Yes, most think that, but that was after Krad and Annette were sealed." Harry said happily as he pulled the comforter that was starting to fall from around his shoulders all the way up so he was nearly drowning in the fluffy feather down comforter._

"_Wow that would mean that you know two incredibly old, incredibly powerful creatures." Fox said as he pulled on his long hair with his hands._

"_Oh yes, they are quite old, but don't let them hear you say that and don't look surprised if you ever meet them. To me Annette and Krad are the most beautiful people in this world. And if anyone else saw them, they would surely agree without knowing." Harry said seriously._

_Fox laughed and agreed with Harry silently._

"_Now then, it's starting to get very late, and I am most certain that you need to sleep. You do look like your nodding off there." Fox said with a chuckle as Harry yawned and wiped at his eye with a closed fist cutely._

"_Oh yes, I do suppose all that talking took my strength right out of me. Before I go to sleep, you never told me your name." Harry said as Fox gently pushed Harry down to rest his head on cloud-like pillow and pull the comforter up to his neck._

"_Oh dear, I suppose I did forget to tell you my name. Well, my name is Fox Creed." He whispered as Harry's eyes closed just as soon as the last syllable of his name left his lips. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry, the last few weeks I have been very sick so I am so sorry it's been so long since the last update. On the up-side, this chapter is slightly longer than the others, at least I hope so, so tell me what you all think of this one!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

In a realm of complete darkness do two figures sit.

One had skin as pale as porcelain, the skin shone like a beacon of light within the darkness. No-one could tell what the figure's hair color was but most guessed that it was probably as black as a raven's wing. The figure's eyes were a dark enchanting color that just seemed to call a person to gaze into their bottomless depths.

The second figure was practically the exact opposite of the first. Lightly tanned skin shone like the last gentle wave of sunlight before falling into the darkness of the night within the never ending abyss of inky black. However, the first thing anyone would notice about this figure was the hair. It was like a long ray of sunlight that cut through any darkness. The figure's eyes were a clear cerulean blue that trapped any and all into its owner's friendly gaze.

The two figures were like the sun and moon, day and night.

In fact, that is their current topic of choice.

"Tell me my dear Krad, how is the night any better than the day? Ah, I would much rather be in the hottest, brightest day possible just to escape this dark realm for an hour at the most!" A light elegant voice said longingly as a darker, deeper silken voice sighed.

"Huh, must we have this argument every day?" Krad asked, completely bored at the thought of going through the same conversation they had had the day before. At least, they thought it was a day, time seemed to lose track of itself when you were practically cut off from everything.

"Fine then, how about we just agree that day and night are both useful and equal? That way, we won't have to keep having the same discussion. Is that alright?" The light voice asked with amusement clear to all who heard it.

"Yes, the sun and moon are equals just as night and day. Thank you, can we move on already?" Krad asked in annoyance that just made the light voice laugh happily.

After a few moments of silence Krad asked, "When do you think that he'll come back?"

"I don't know my dear, but we should be happy that he has yet to feel despair as deep as the one he fell into when he was but a child. We should be rejoicing in the fact that something like that has yet to befall him. After all, when we first met him, he was so lifeless; it filled me with so much rage when I first saw it." The light voice said sadly.

"Yes, but Annette I miss him, I am happy that he hasn't fallen into darkness. But at the same time I want him here, so I can protect him. To me, he is my one and only precious little brother." Krad said with grief hidden deep within both his voice as well as his dark eyes.

Annette's eyes softened and she reached forward to hold her first childwithin her arms.

"Yes I know my darling, you and Harry are my precious children so I know how you feel. I miss him as well and I am sure that he misses us too. After all, to him you are his precious elder brother and I like to think of myself as mother to him you know." Annette said as she held Krad and gently stroked his hair as she felt silent tears soak through her cobalt blue robes.

_Oh dear, he must be thoroughly upset if he's crying. Krad never cries. _Annette thought helplessly as she could only hold the first important person in her life.

* * *

Fox sat at the table calmly with Harry curled up in his lap as he waited for the surprised reaction that would come soon since he had finished telling the story of how he and Harry had met for the first time.

"So, you want us to believe that Harry knows two incredibly powerful as well as old Dark Creatures?" Draco asked as soon as he had gotten control of his hanging jaw. He was also a bit jealous of the way Harry had curled up in Fox's lap, but he wasn't about to get Harry mad at him.

"Yes, but don't let them hear that they're old. They won't like it. Well, Annette might not mind but Krad is very sensitive even though he doesn't let it show." Harry piped up from Fox's lap as he shifted lazily.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Half-Vampyre as his arms immediately went around Harry's waist to steady him as he tried to get comfortable once again.

"Harry, what are Krad and Annette to you?" Tom asked as soon as he could. He truly wanted to find out what they were to him.

Harry giggled and leaned back against Fox's chest. "To me, Annette is the mother I never had; Madame Pomfrey is like a grandmother to me while Professor Sprout is like my adoring old aunt. Professor Flitwick is like a truly wonderful grandfather to me and Krad is my precious elder brother." He said with a happy sigh as he recalled the elder brother Krad had been like to him when the three of them were all together in the Dark Dimension.

On the outside Draco was perfectly calm and composed; the inside however was a different story. He seemed especially happy to hear that Harry only thought of Krad as his precious elder brother.

"Hey, what am I supposed to be to you then?" Fox asked as he tightened his grip on the small boy playfully.

"Fox, you should know this easily, you were my first true friend within this world. The only one who would be able to help me in this world in the beginning is you." Harry said softly as he looked back at his very first friend in the whole world with large emerald eyes.

* * *

"Siri, Hedwig is back with the Cub's reply!" Remus called to his lover as he gave Hedwig a treat for all the trouble that she had to have most likely gone through traveling back and forth between them and Harry.

"Really, oh what does it say Remmy?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my." Was Remus' only reply, Sirius looked at his lover curiously before looking at the small letter he held within his hands.

_Dear Remmy and Siri,_

_ I am so happy that the news got to you so quickly and I would be utterly delighted if you would both visit me. Now, please don't freak out but I am currently at the Malfoy Manor and Lord Malfoy has graciously suggested that you come over tonight. I know you'll both have a lot of questions, and I will do my best to answer them should you come tonight. Lord Malfoy has given me a portkey which I gave to Hedwig. It is set to bring you here at just about five: thirty p.m. I know you'll both want questions but please wait until you get here to ask. Hedwig needs to rest after all. Oh, I almost forgot, please don't freak out when you see me._

_ Love, HJP_

"He's at Malfoy's? Well, we really need to see this so let's get ready to go Remmy. Remmy? Oh dear, just wait until after dinner is over to freak out, and so help me if you make our Pup feel bad, I will cut you off!" Sirius threatened as he dragged Remus upstairs to get ready.

His last words pulled Remus from the shock of reading where Harry was at the moment. He quickly grew pale as the words caught up with him as Sirius pulled him into the master bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah yes, another year passes since the time of my birth, what a wonderful day indeed. And yay, Remmy and Siri are going to be with Harry in the next chapter, how wonderful indeed. We also got to see Annette and Krad, I like their character's, what do you guy's think about them or is it too early to ask that?**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

"Guys, you really shouldn't lose faith in Harry." Neville said before he whispered a spell to help some of the flowers that were not getting enough sunlight to grow.

The others looked at Neville in surprise. He was the one that would support everyone silently rather than speak up.

"I can feel it you know, you guys aren't sure what to do since Harry isn't here to lead us and you're also worried because we haven't seen him since Friday night. Harry most likely left in a hurry because something tremendous happened and he wasn't able to tell us anything because he was being careful.

"After all, he could very well out-fox the most Slytherin attribute-bearing person ever to live and not break a sweat. Have you forgotten that?" He asked them as he turned to look at them with cold eyes that were almost never seen on the shy brunette unless he was deadly serious.

"Yes, we know that Neville but Harry has never just left and avoided us. It's a little disconcerting and we're worried about him. If he isn't here tomorrow-!" Seamus was interrupted by Luna's whimsical voice, "Just watch Seamus, Harry will be here and stop everyone from worrying, even if something has happened to him, Harry will always be there to stop us from worrying. It's one of his biggest flaws as well as his greatest attribute." She said with a smile as she went to stand by Neville.

Seamus, Dean and the twins couldn't help but grin at the sight of the Colonel and the Lieutenant Colonel that stood before them.

Whenever Harry was off somewhere and they couldn't get ahold of them, they would look to Neville and Luna to lead them. The two were natural leaders and alongside Harry the three were downright lethal.

Thus the three were dubbed the 'True Golden Trio' – even though Luna was in Ravenclaw- by the ones who had actually seen them all together.

Neville had a way with Nature and the magic that came with it that enabled him to use it against any and all who would dare underestimate both him and It.

Luna was one with all and could read the magic and aura a person wielded and she used the wisdom of the Ravenclaw within her to use it against and defeat her opponents in mere seconds.

Harry was different; at most times it was as if he wore a mask and at other moments you could tell it was the true him that shone through. Either way, those closest to him had yet to truly figure out how strong he was.

"Ha, that's right; even though he's so small and fragile he's always fighting to make our lives easier. So we don't worry so much, he takes everything on by himself." Dean said as he stood up and out of the corner of his eye glanced at Harry's favorite flower.

Neville saw where the direction of the glance ended and smiled.

"You know, the reason Harry is so strong is because of his life. The both of us have slightly similar pasts. His parents were killed swiftly and my parents were tortured to the brink of insanity. That rendered us both parentless, but the difference is; I was wanted by my grandmother, she loved me and I was able to grow up without worrying about eating properly or getting beaten up and I was also able to grow up with magic.

"Harry was unwanted and was told lies about his parents constantly. He was unable to eat properly and was beaten if he did the slightest mistake or even just for fun. I suppose, the only thing similar about Harry and I was the small fact that we are both parentless. Everything else however is completely different.

"But, that was what I first thought when I met Harry. He did indeed have knowledge about magic when he was younger, but that knowledge was merely limited to creatures of magic. Everyone is wrong about Harry, even though the people that know the truth say that he was raised without love, he still had a small faucet of love growing up. He had people that were there for him for a small bit of time along with the year of his birth with his parents."

Everyone listened to Neville and watched as he neared Harry's favorite flower. Luna smiled widely as he gently touched a soft purple petal.

And, at the same time, they both uttered, "Shall I deliver happiness unto you?"

The other four gasped as they all recalled the same words they were asked by Harry.

"The Iris flower was named after the Goddess Iris; she was the messenger of the Gods and linked them to Humanity. Harry loves the Iris flower because of the meaning he linked to it. He, as the messenger shall deliver all to those who placed in him their trust, happiness." Luna explained as the others still sitting stood up.

"Well, shall we place our trust in Harry," George started, "and wait for his return as his most faithful friends?" Fred finished with a smirk as he and his brother linked arms and started to move towards the door while everyone followed after them with confident grins.

* * *

Harry sighed in sadness as Sirius fainted in Remus' arms.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't faint until after I had explained everything." He said with a frown.

"Harry, please tell me why you're here, Voldemort's followers aren't trying to kill you and why you are a child!" Remus said in a rush as he effortlessly lifted Sirius into his arms and followed after Harry as he started walking to the room everyone had decided to stay in beforehand.

"I'll explain as soon as we get to the drawing room." Harry said as Hedwig flew into his arms.

Within minutes, the four were staring at all the important people.

Well, to be more accurate Remus was shifting his glares between Severus and Tom, and a very dark glare was sent Fenrir's way.

A second later Sirius woke up and along with his waking came yelling.

"This is all your fault isn't it Snape!?" He yelled as he jumped out of Remus' arms and grabbed the front of Severus' robes after he had crossed the room in only seconds.

Severus glared at Sirius yet said nothing. After all, he wouldn't want to bring Harry's wrath down upon himself and it seemed more likely that Sirius would be the one getting in trouble. Therefore, he would sit back and let the mutt say whatever he liked and then he would gleefully watch as Harry got mad at his wayward uncle.

He quickly scanned the room and paled violently when he saw Harry glaring at the both of them.

Sirius realized that Severus wasn't paying attention to him and that the room was deathly silent. He looked behind him to see what the Potions Professor was looking at.

And sorely wished he hadn't.

His adorable little godson was glaring murderously at him and everyone was staring in painful silence.

"Sirius, _Professor_ Snape has been trying to help me find a cure for what has happened to my body. Now, if you can't behave yourself, you can go back to **Grimmauld Place** and stay there while I explain everything to Remus and you'll be forced to wait until he goes back to **Grimmauld Place** to retell everything to you." Harry said in a deadly tone as Sirius flinched every time Harry said the name of his home and paled when he said Professor instead of Snape like he would usually do.

"Now then, can we all enjoy dinner without throwing a fit?" Harry asked with a smile as his personality did a complete one-eighty.

Everyone in the room sighed as he walked out of the room with a smiling Lucius and smirking Tom.

* * *

Due to Harry's frightening show back in the drawing room Sirius was on his best behavior during dinner. In fact, everyone was trying desperately to not anger Harry any further than he already had been that night.

Of course, there were a few that were content to chat and not fear for their life.

Take Lucius for example, he was perfectly content to chat with Harry and share stories of when Draco was just a tyke, all the while Draco blushed and repeatedly told his father to shut his mouth. In a kind way of course, it wouldn't due to tell your father to do such a thing in such a rude manner.

Tom was repeatedly asking Harry if he would consider joining him in his quest to conquer the Wizarding World while Harry would at each question mysteriously say, "There might be something else you would like to conquer far more Tommy Boy."

This resulted in Tom staring at his goblet in confusion while he stroked the scaled head of Nagini as she draped herself across his shoulders.

Fox would of course reach over and ruffle Harry's long hair every so often and then smirk whenever Severus or Draco glared at him.

Finally, when dinner was nearing its end Remus could no longer hold back his silence.

He stood abruptly and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I know I may be stepping out of bounds but I can't wait any longer and I would very much like to know what has happened." He said, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to change everything.

Harry looked up at his second godfather and smiled gently.

"Of course Remus, it was cruel of me to make you wait this long." Harry said in apology as he waited for a sign from everyone before waving his small hand and making all the dishes disappear.

"Well then, it all started yesterday morning when I was in one of Professor Sprout's green houses and heard some students yelling and…"

* * *

Two hours later Remus had collapsed into his chair and was staring at Harry in shock while Sirius was preparing to go and demand Dumbledore for him to hand over Salazar's book.

"Now, now, I have my own plan for retrieving the book, there's no need for you to rush to Hogwarts and get your-self caught in a trap the old goat would surely set in order to find me Siri." Harry said as he took Remus' hand and lightly patted it while Remus continued to stare at him in shock.

"You know, I may be wrong for saying this, but I'm glad that the spell hit you Harry, it's like you cast an enchantment over everyone." Pansy said after a few moments of silence, Blaise nodded his head in agreement while everyone else muttered their approval.

Silence reigned however, when Harry jumped from his chair.

"How incredibly stupid of me, and how incredibly smart of you Pansy!" Harry said excitedly as he uttered the spell that would allow him to grab the journal that he was thinking of from his trunk.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Draco asked as Harry cancelled the spell and started flipping through the journal and finally stopped somewhere near the middle.

"I remember a spell that Annette had to use frequently before she and Krad were sealed. She said that there were certain nights when her vampyre-demon heritage would come to light and that she had to use the spell to be able to go into villages and the like without fear of being thrown out or worse.

"This spell is an enchantment that will allow the user to enchant an object, themself or someone else to look the way that they or it was before something happened to change them." Harry said with a smile as he scanned the page and let out a cheer of delight when he found the simple yet important spell.

"Professor Snape, Draco, can you say the words please?" Harry asked as he looked up at them.

"Why would you need us to do this?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as Draco was mentally hyperventilating at the thought of his crush asking him to help him with an important spell that would most likely help Harry be able to go school tomorrow without worry.

"I need you two to be able to keep the spell up without anyone expecting anything. After all, you two are incredibly brilliant at keeping spells up without anyone suspecting a thing. Not to mention, if anyone notices you paying me any sort of attention they'll immediately assume you're trying to curse me into oblivion with your minds." Harry said with a bright smile while Fox was trying to keep from bursting out laughing at the looks on the two Slytherin's faces.

The two didn't know whether to smile at the praise or cry at the thought of cursing him into oblivion anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long everyone, I have been busy studying for an important test that could save my life or end it. My mother is very serious when it comes to taking tests.**

**Now then, I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for reading.**


End file.
